


Reclaiming Erebor...Again

by Reach4theSky



Series: Darker Times Ahead [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Post-Canon Fix It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reach4theSky/pseuds/Reach4theSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is sailing to the Undying Lands but wary of letting go of the guilt that has been with him for many decade. His most sincerest wish is to go back and change what was done. Before reaching the lands of peace and healing, he dies aboard the ship and finds that his wish is being granted but not because he is the one to wish it. He finds that not only is he going to be sent back to his younger body, but so is the entire Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Time is a fickle thing and not all the members have their memories returned to them at the same time. The journey on becomes interesting as the dwarves slowly remember and fight for themselves and their kin, yet for some reason they are not the only ones to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo Sails to the Undying Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> It has been a long time since I have written any kind of fanfic! I have been an avid reader of HP Fanfics for over a decade and I did begin to write some stories but deleted them when I could no longer keep up with them and left them abandoned for over two years. I recently (in the past few years) expanded to NCIS, Transformers, The Hobbit, LOTR, The Avengers and others. This is my first time posting on this site, but never fear! I actually have a few chapters already written up. I will try to post once every week, if not two weeks!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo’s hand curled around the railing as he stared out in the endless sea and admired the reflection of the moon and stars on the dark waters. He wasn’t sure what was keeping sleep from him this night. Ever since Bilbo had boarded the ship to sail to the Undying Lands with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and his beloved nephew Frodo, the pain in his heart and soul had started to ease.

Of course that may be the problem, he supposed. For almost a century he had carried the guilt and longing that plagued him, even as he tried to avoid the thoughts of his dear friends. Sadly he had outlived most of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield as he learned when Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship finally came together in Gondor. It was the last trip through the world that he had made, to see Aragon crowned as King of Gondor and marry the lovely Lady Arwen. After that, they had returned to Rivendell and eventually the Grey Havens to set sail.

Seeing Gimli had warmed his heart, as he could see Gloin in his younger years reflected in his son. From his walk and talk, down to his fiery beard, Gimli was certainly his father’s image. Of course this was discounting the close friendship the younger dwarf had with the Prince of Mirkwood and his not-so-secret fascination with the Lady Galadriel. Bilbo chuckled every time he had caught sight of the dwarf and elf pair as they made merry, unable to avoid remembering when the young prince had captured their company under the dark boughs of the sick forest of Mirkwood.

“Bilbo?” The old hobbit jumped slightly and turned to see Gandalf walking across the deck to stand by his side. “What troubles you old friend?”

Bilbo was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. “I have many regrets, Gandalf. I’m not sure I am ready to let them go as we travel closer to the land of healing and peace.”

The wizard sighed. “I do not think that they would have wanted you to live in guilt, dear Bilbo.”

“And yet I have for the last 90 years.” Bilbo snapped, unable to hold in his grief and irritation. “I sail to the Undying Lands, where only elves and elf friends may trod. They rest in Mahal’s Hall of Waiting. I shan’t see them even in the afterlife. By the time I made it to Erebor in time for my 112th birthday, Bifur and Bofur were caught in a tunnel collapse; Balin, Ori and Oin had left for Moria only for me to find out that they didn’t reclaim it and it became their tomb. Nori was killed while stopping an assassination on the Lady Dis. Only Dwalin, Bombur, Dori and Gloin were there to greet me. And now Dwalin and Dori are buried beneath the stone with Thorin, Kili and Fili after the siege by Sauron.”

No longer able to hide the tremor in his voice and a sheen of tears in his eyes, he looked at the white wizard. “Hobbits aren’t meant to live this long Gandalf. I should have been the first one to die just for the fact that a dwarf’s lifespan is nearly three times as a hobbits. And yet, here I stand after writing to Bombur and seeing Gloin at the coronation in Gondor. One of the few left of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The taller being studied Bilbo with sadness. “Bilbo, I know that you must miss them dearly-“

Bilbo scoffed as he dashed away the few tears that had started to slip down his face. “Miss them? Of course I miss them. But that is not why I wish to see them.” Gandalf raised his eyebrow in a silent question. “I wish to smack Thorin over the head with a skillet.”

Bilbo chuckled at Gandalf’s befuddled look before he joined in the laughter. Silence reigned as they stare peacefully over the water once more until the small hobbit broke the quiet once more.

“I miss them with all of my heart.” His voice was quiet and full of longing. “There were so many times as they were growing up that I confused Merry and Pippin with Fili and Kili. Young Samwise reminded me of Ori with his silent strength. I wish I had been able to help Thorin more with the gold sickness. I wish had been in time to warn Fili and Kili of the trap. I wish I had never found that ring, or that I knew what it was before Frodo was forced to carry that burden to Mordor. I would have done anything to make sure that he was not the one to carry it.”

“Even if you had to carry such a thing yourself to the mountain of fire?” Gandalf asked, his voice also low, yet inquisitive.

Bilbo turned his sharp gaze up to such familiar blue eyes. “Even if I had to jump into the pits themselves, Gandalf.”

Gandalf rested his hand on Bilbo’s. “One day you will meet them again. But for now, it is no use to keep yourself awake wishing for things that cannot be.”

Nodding, Bilbo sighed before stepping down from the box he had been standing on and grabbing his cane. “I suppose I should rest these old bones.”

Gandalf chuckled. “If you are of old bones, what am I then?”

“Dust.” Bilbo managed to respond with a straight face. “You are very much a dusty old bat, Gandalf.”

He was pleased when the wizard threw his head back with a laugh. “That I would certainly believe, old friend.”

“Goodnight, Gandalf.” Bilbo had reached the door that led below deck.

As the hobbit made to travel down the stairs, Gandalf responded. “Sleep well, Bilbo.”

When the small being had disappeared into the passage below, he uttered to himself. “And Good Luck.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bilbo lay in his bed, listening to Frodo’s breathing across the room and timed his breath with the slight rocking of the ship. Try as he might, his thoughts returned to Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews. He had never told a soul but after many decades of mourning, Bilbo realized that he may have in fact loved the stubborn and infuriating king. When they had finally reached a positive turn in their relationship, Bilbo had learned more about the more humorous side of the stoic warrior. He had listened to the lovely music that he had produced on an old harp he had picked up in Laketown. They had many a talk about what to do after they reclaimed Erebor in terms of tending to the lands surrounding the desolate mountain. Their conversations had turned to the Shire as they had made their way from Laketown to the mountain, but Bilbo had not been able to say much when they had come across Dale. 

When they had finally reclaimed Erebor, Thorin had retreated into his own mind as he scrambled to find the Arkenstone. Bilbo no longer recognized the almost manic dwarf as the steadfast and honorable friend he had gained after all their troubles. Bilbo had not stayed long after they returned their bodies to the mountain, instead wishing to return home as soon as possible and pretend the adventure had never happened.

But of course it had, there was no forgetting it when for years after his return he had to endure rumors and questions about the dwarves he had gallivanted off with and the dirty looks at having to return his things despite his need to buy most of it back with what little treasure came in the trolls’ chest. There was no forgetting the many battles fought as he would spend hours staring at Sting above his mantle and yet he could not convince himself to lock it away. As much as he wanted to forget, he could not forget the shenanigans and laughter that came with Fili and Kili’s smiling faces. Nor the way Thorin would hide his amusement even when scolding his kin.

With thoughts of the companions he shared many of fireside camp dinners with, songs and stories, jokes and laughter, he drifted off to the last sleep he would have in this time.


	2. Yavanna's Garden

Bilbo’s eyes opened when he felt sunlight warm his face, and he was entirely confused when he realized he was staring at an open sky instead of the wood panels of the ship. He slowly sat up also noticing that he was no longer in his comfortable bed but instead in a field of daisies. Standing, he continued to observe his surroundings and yet did not notice that he was once again 50 years old. He could see that beyond the daisies were fields of various flowers and further still were trees, many bearing fruits. It was slightly unsettling that he could see no other people.

“Bilbo Baggins.” A feminine voice sounded from behind him, causing the small hobbit to whip around quickly to face an equally small female hobbit. “Welcome to my Garden.”

Bilbo stared this beautiful hobbit, trying to understand what had happened to bring him here. She was only a few inches shorter than him, wearing a simple white gown and a wreath of white heather. As she tilted her head, the sun glanced off of the wreath and he realized that it was not made of real flowers, but of mithril. His eyes widened in shock.  
“Mother Yavanna?” He barely breathed as she smiled in response.

“Yes, child.” She stepped forward and took his hand in hers. “I brought you here to speak with you about the wish you hold tightly in your heart.”

His light brown curls bounced as he shook his head and stared at his hands, finally realizing that they were no longer wrinkled and gnarled. There was no pain in his joints and his breathing was clear. “Have I died? On the ship I mean?”

Yavanna gave him a sad smile. “You have. I managed to ferry your soul here before it reached the Garden where your ancestors lie. I know that you sorely miss your friends and love that wait in my husband’s Halls.”

Bilbo frowned before his eyes lightened in understanding and annoyance at himself. “Of course! Your husband is the Stone Father! I didn’t once make the connection that it was the same Mahal that the dwarves spoke of.”

The goddess motioned for them to walk towards the apple trees in the distance and Bilbo offered his arm to her. “That he is. We have been watching this past century. It broke our hearts to be unable to help but we had to let fate run its course.”

“Why have you brought me here?” Bilbo asked, enjoying their walk without needing his cane. “Will I be able to see them one last time before I move onto the Garden?”

“No.” She paused in their walk, his shoulders slumping at the response. “You told Gandalf that you wish with all of your heart that you could have done more, even if it meant walking into the fires of Mordor to be rid of the ring.”

His head snapped up and he met her gaze. “Will I have that chance?”

Yavanna nodded her head, light shining off the mithril diadem. “We were informed that because of the dwarves many failings and sins, that there is a possibility that they wait for nothing; that they will not be allowed to help remake the world once this one ends. They would not be allowed to return to Middle Earth at all.”

“No.” Bilbo gasped, horror filling his heart. “They would be locked in waiting for the end of eternity?!”

They continued their walk as Yavanna explained. “Even though they did well against Sauron’s forces, many dwarrow have gone to the Halls. Thorin Stonehelm will be the last king in Erebor. The gold sickness had invaded every space of that mountain because of the dragon. The Orocani were all wiped out when they sided with Sauron and tried to march on Gondor with the Easterlings. The rest of the clans will simply die out as time goes on. The elves are leaving Middle Earth and soon it will only be men left. History will no longer remember there were any other species and they will pollute and destroy the earth until it needs to be remade.”

“So I am being given a chance to try to correct this?” Bilbo was quickly connecting the pieces. “Why?”

They slowed as they reached the orchard and turned to face one another. Bilbo tried not to fidget under the goddess’s stare.

“We appealed to Eru when we heard of the possibility that my husband’s children will never leave his Halls.” Bilbo felt unable to move as he watched her with concern. “The actions of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and Gimli son of Gloin were enough to allow for one last chance. The dwarrow will have to do more than just reclaim Erebor and aid in destroying that foul ring. After Dain Ironfoot became King, he did his best to recover relationships with the nearby races but still dwarves were not very well liked and still very distrusted.”

Bilbo frowned, his ire growing. “Well of course they would be! Time and time again throughout history they have been forced from their homes, massacred in many instances and looked down on by other races. Even hobbits dismiss them as dangerous folk. They have no reason to trust anyone else.”

He realized when his rant was over, that he had yelled at the Goddess. His skin flushed from his face to the tip of his ears from embarrassment. Yavanna simply smiled and pulled him to walk through the orchards once more.

“You will not be alone in this endeavor.” She broke the silence after a few moments. “We managed to gain one chance to change history so that the dwarves will be allowed to live amongst you once more after the remaking of the world. My husband had rallied your company and all fourteen of you will be sent back.”

“What of Gloin and Bombur?” Biblo frowned, dread filling his stomach at Yavanna’s sad smile. “Don’t tell me they died as well! How is it that I managed to outlast all of them?”

Yavanna gave his hand a pat. “Bombur was already close when your letter arrived. His injuries from the war and his old age prevented him from traveling with Gloin to Gondor. When Gloin returned with your letter, Bombur was at peace and quite eager to see his brother and cousin again.”

“What about Gloin?” Bilbo fought back the tears that had started to build.

“He died a warrior’s death.” Yavanna drew him into a hug. “There was an attempt to take over the thrown and Gloin was fell defending Thorin Stonehelm.”

Bilbo’s mind was whirling, trying to take in the information given to him. For a moment he simply stood there in the goddess’s embrace.

“What will happen when I go back?” He finally said as he pulled away.

“Because of the amount of magic involved, you may not all remember at the same time what happens the first time around.” Yavanna reached into a small pouch at her side that Bilbo had not noticed before. “When you reclaim Erebor, you must return the Arkenstone to the Mountain. Place it in this chest and cast into the deepest tunnel. It will never be found again and it will help the mountain fight the sickness that is embedded in its halls. When it was buried with Thorin Oakenshield, it was still not part of the mountain and the sickness continued to spread. My husband has also taught your company an ancient song of healing to aid the mountain.”

Bilbo cast his eyes to the ground, observing the similarities in their hairy hobbit feet, the chest in his hands. “And what of the Ring?”

Gentle fingers lifted his head. “That is for you to decide. Eventually the wraiths will find Gollum as they did in your first life. If you do not retrieve the ring, Sauron will return to full strength. If you choose to hide it away, Frodo may still yet be the one to carry that burden to Mordor.”

Resolve strengthened within him and he straightened his back. “No. Frodo will never know that pain again. He does not deserve to go through that a second time even if he does not remember the first time.”

Yavanna gave him a proud smile. “You are truly the child of my heart, Bilbo Baggins.”

She leaned forward and embraced Bilbo, who was strongly reminded of the hugs his own mother had given him as a faunt. After a few moments, they separated with only one of Yavanna’s hand resting on his cheek.

“Now, you must continue to walk through the orchard to return.” She stepped back and run her hands down her dress unnecessarily.

“When will I return to?” Bilbo tucked the chest under his arm.

She gave him one more beautiful smile. “The Beginning.”

He looked into the orchard and when he turned to bid Yavanna farewell, she was gone and he had nothing left to do but start walking.


	3. The Company Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since it took me so long to put up Chapter 2, I figured I would throw in Chapter 3! Happy Reading!

Bilbo opened his eyes to find himself on his bench outside his smial. He realizes that Gandalf is standing in front of him and he can’t help the grin he gives the wizard.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Gandalf the Grey!” He was rather happy to see his old friend once again, a mischievous spark still burning within him. “What sort of business brings you to the Shire? Midsummer’s Eve is still quite some time away and there are no other large celebrations in need of your fireworks coming up that I recall.”

Bilbo chuckled at the bewildered look on the wizened face. Clearly Gandalf had not expected to be remembered never mind receive such a joyous greeting. 

Gandalf finally shook himself from his stupor. “I was not expecting you to remember me, being only a faunt the last time I saw you.”

Bilbo gave him a small smile. “Just because it has been many years since a good friend of my mother’s has been to visit, doesn’t mean I forgot all that she has told me. Though I have few memories of your visits, I do remember the tall gray wizard that likes to whisks young hobbits away from the Shire for adventures.”

Gandalf coughed at Bilbo’s pointed look before clearing his throat and hiding his brief moment of embarrassment. “Well, it seems I don’t need to do much explaining of my purpose then, my good fellow, so I shall ask you outright. Are you interested in joining me for an adventure?”

Bilbo laughed internally as he stared at the wizard with a serious look. Who said that he couldn’t have a little fun with the meddling wizard? “I’m not the same faunt I was once was, Gandalf. I matured after my parents’ deaths and have put the idea of adventures behind me. You would be better looking over the hill or across the water.”

Gandalf studied the son of one of his closest friends in this life. “It would do you much good to step away from the Shire, my boy.”

Bilbo stood up and retrieved his pipe. “I’m sorry, Gandalf, but I simply cannot run off out of the blue. I’m quite respectable now, I’ll have you know. I have many responsibilities. If I up and left the Shire without any notice, I leave many without direction or aid. Now if you will excuse me, I must run some errands. You are more than welcome to join me later for supper if you wish.”

“I shall indeed return tonight for supper.” Gandalf was entirely confused by this hobbit. He was certainly not expecting the hobbit to be so amicable as to invite him to supper after proposing an adventure. He nodded his head and started down the road, deciding not to reveal the guests he would bring along. A wizard must have his fun after all.

Once Bilbo entered his smial, he ignored the fact that Gandalf had double backed to leave a dwarven rune on his door. He had never gotten rid of the mark the first time around, no matter how many comments he received from neighbors. He set about taking out the meats and vegetables that he would need for supper that night, making sure to place enough food aside for a quick breakfast the next morning. Once he had several pots bubbling and dishes in the oven, he immediately went to the many guest rooms that he had and prepared the beds and the bathroom to accommodate all the dwarves. He also made sure to make up the man sized bed that was specifically for Gandalf that his mother insisted be kept. 

After checking on the dishes still cooking, he returned to his study and grabbed several writing supplies and returned to his table. He didn’t like to write at the dining table but he wanted to keep an eye on the large amounts of food he had cooking. Luckily he had apparently been bored these past few days and one pantry was filled with desserts. He quickly penned a letter to the Thain, explaining that he was going to be going away for the next few years on an adventure with Gandalf and requesting that he be in charge of his estate in his absence. He made sure to include the communication would be sparse if there was any at all and not to enact his will unless he received word of his death or if Bilbo did not return for five years. After ensuring that his will was updated (specifically to include that upon his death that the smial go to Drogo Baggins) and included in the letter to the Old Took, he wrote a second letter to Hamfast Gamgee with a request that he maintain his home while he was gone and to be sure to keep an eye on Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins. He wasn’t taking the chance that he would come back to his greedy cousin auctioning his things once again or worse living in his home. 

Nodding to himself, he brought those letters out to be posted and returned in time to take several dishes off of the stove to cool. He checked the roasts and was satisfied that they would be done in time for the dwarves’ arrival. He quickly went back to his table and made a list of things he would need to purchase and things he had to pack on this trip. The first time around, he had far too many useless items that were quickly abandoned along the road in favor of the correct gear.

All too soon, Bilbo had the table set with mounds of food as well as the side boards, he had his bag packed and had seen that the post had been picked up. Hands on hips, he nodded satisfied with himself before turning to double check everything one more time. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He took a deep breath, wondering exactly if any of them already had their memories returned and made his way to the front door.

Inhaling one last time, he opened the door to reveal Dwalin’s large form.

“Dwalin,” The partial bald dwarf gave a short bow. “at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours, Master Dwalin.” Bilbo returned the bow and stepped back. He was entirely grateful he wasn’t greeting guests in his night clothes this time around. “You are the first to arrive and I have dinner prepared. If you would like to wait for everyone else to arrive, I have some lemon ginger cookies that may stave your appetite.”

Bilbo watched Dwalin for a reaction to being offered his favorite cookies and was mildly disappointed when no sign of recognition came from the taller being.   
Silently scolding himself, he was reminded that everyone would regain their memories at odd times. Nodding his agreement, Dwalin removed his larger weapons and made to place them against the wall before Bilbo stopped him. 

“Why don’t you remove your shoes and pick a room?” Bilbo held his hands up in a stopping motion. “It was quite muddy out today and I don’t want to risk someone slipping. Plus you get first choice of rooms. Unfortunately, you will have to share as I only have so many beds available.”

Dwalin had stopped and studied the hobbit with a suspicious glare. He eventually nodded slowly at the expectant hobbit and placed his weapons against the wall to remove his heavy boots. The warrior didn’t say a word as he simply stepped into the first room down the hall and set his things down. He turned to find that Bilbo was still in hall.

“Since you’re the first one here, you are welcome to wash up if you need too. I’m sure opportunities to bath in warm water are a commodity whilst traveling.” Bilbo started to ring his hands. At Dwalin’s raised eyebrow, he started to sputter. “Not that you smell or anything, I simply wanted –“

Dwalin raised a hand and rumbled, slight amusement in his voice. “It is fine, Master Baggins, I will most certainly take advantage of a warm bath.”

Bilbo sighed in relief led him to the bathroom after Dwalin had grabbed his toiletries and a change of clothes and left him to return to the dining room. Just as he was about to walk past the front door, another knock sounded through the smial. Bilbo tried to remember who was next and steeled himself before opening the door to find Balin on his doorstep.

“Good evening!” Bilbo beamed at the old dwarf, struggling to ignore the thought of his dear friend’s fate in the depths of Moria.

“Yes, yes it is.” Balin nodded as he glanced behind him into the darkness. “Though I think it might rain later. Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours, Master Balin.” Bilbo returned the bow and stepped back. “You are the second to arrive. Dwalin is currently making use of a warm bath before the others arrive.”

Balin chuckled. “Well, I will certainly be next in line once my brother stops lounging.”

The last part was said loudly and the two chuckled when they heard a curse in khuzdul come from behind the bathroom door. Bilbo closed the door behind Balin as he stepped inside.

“If you would please remove your boots, I will show you where you can place your things. I do have to have you all share, so I would imagine that sharing with your brother would not be too uncomfortable for you.” Bilbo waited for the older dwarf to remove his boots and led him to the room Dwalin had picked out. “You are welcome to wait for your brother to finish in here or if you would like, I have some cheese toasties fresh out of the oven as an appetizer.”

Bilbo was once again disappointed when recognition did not spark in Balin’s eyes, only pleasure at the thought of his favorite dish. Bilbo didn’t feel the least bit guilty using his prior knowledge to get those who didn’t remember yet to warm up to him a little faster than the first time around. The two went into through the dining room to the kitchen and just as Balin was sampling the plate, another knock sounded from the front door. Muttering an apology, Bilbo walked off to answer the door. At the last second, he remembered that the boys were the next to arrive and he had no time to prepare himself for the sight of Fili and Kili on his doorstep.

“Fili,” The blond dwarf spoke first.

“and Kili.” The brunette dwarf finished.

They both bowed together. “At your service.”

Bilbo had to swallow past the lump in his throat and hid his teary eyes with his own bow. “Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come in and remove your boots. I will show you to a room and when Master Dwalin and Master Balin have finished their baths, you two are free to have the bathroom if you so wish. STOP!”

Kili froze with his foot in the air as he was about to scrape his boots along the edge of Belladonna’s glory box.

“My apologies Kili but that is not for cleaning your boots.” Bilbo said firmly as the young dwarf sheepishly grinned and put his foot down. “It’s my mother’s glory box.”

“My apologies, Master Boggins.” Kili said as he bent to remove his boots. “We have a stone at home for that purpose and I didn’t think.”

“It’s alright, Kili.” Bilbo shook his head and smiled fondly. “And it’s Baggins if you please. Or you can simply call me Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked over at Fili and froze. Fili was staring at him, a sheen of tears in his own eyes. Bilbo quickly made a motion to Kili who was peeking into the living room and Fili shook his blond head. The hobbit sighed and gestured to Fili’s boots.

“Come along, you two can pick a room to share. Unfortunately things will be quite tight but I believe that everyone will have a space to themselves that is not my living room floor.” Bilbo cleared his throat and tried not to attract Kili’s attention to the moment he had shared with his brother.

“Lads!” Dwalin’s voice boomed as he walked into the hall fully dressed.

Balin greeted the two younger brothers before heading for the bathroom for his own bath. Kili dropped his things at his brother’s feet and approached Dwalin.

“Master Dwalin!” Kili gave him a slap on the back. “You look entirely surprised to see that we have arrived happy and whole!”

“Well, your sense of direction may not be as bad as Thorin’s but it was still a worry.” Dwalin laughed and dragged Kili into the dining room, where they exclaimed their joy over the large amounts of food.

Kili popped his head back into the hall. “You coming, Fili?”

Fili shook his head. “I’ll go pick us a room, you go on.”

Bilbo helped Fili pick up Kili’s things and they went down the hall. Fili didn’t bother checking out the rooms at first and stepped into the second room down the hall and dropping his things on the bed. Bilbo had just enough time to put Kili’s things on the armchair when he was swept up into a crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry, Bilbo.” Fili’s muffled voice came from Bilbo’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry too, my boy.” Bilbo hugged the young dwarf just as tightly. “We will make it right this time.”

After a moment, they separated and wiped their eyes in hopes that no one would notice the redness when they returned to the dining room. At that moment, Balin walked past to head for his own room.

“Well, you may as well take advantage of the bathtub before Kili does.” Bilbo patted Fili on the arm, giving him a tremulous smile. “Do you know if anyone else remembers?”

Fili shook his head as he turned to get his toiletries and a change of clothes. “I think Thorin might because he was acting strange a few weeks ago before he left to meet the other Dwarven Lords. He kept hugging us out of the blue. I didn’t start to remember until we were on the road here. I thought it was a nightmare at first until I finally went through all the memories of speaking with Mahal in the Halls.”

Bilbo made a small noise. “Well, go on before the others get here. They should be here any moment now.”

Fili gave him another smile and trudged off to the bathroom while Bilbo returned to the dining room.

“Where’s Fili?” Kili said around a mouthful of cheese toasties that he had swiped from under Balin’s nose.

“He is taking a bath.” Bilbo chuckled and brought out another plate that had Kili’s favorite which was braised beef with melted cheese on small toasts.

Kili made a noise of appreciation before diving into the plate. Bilbo didn’t notice the calculating look Balin was giving him as he continued to bring out the plates and tankards.

“Unfortunately, I usually have help bringing up the caskets of ale. Would one or two of you be willing to help me bring them up from the basement, please?” Bilbo had a hand on the doorknob that led below.

Immediately Dwalin and Kili moved to follow the small hobbit. Bilbo chuckled as Balin swiped some of the treats off of Dwalin and Kili’s plates in retaliation for their thieving of his cheese toasties. Down below ground was where the cold pantry was as well as all the caskets of ale and wine for parties. He didn’t entertain often anymore but kept it well stocked just in case. Luckily he hadn’t felt the need to order extra caskets. 

“How many are we bringing up?” Kili asked as he headed for a barrel.

“Well we might as well bring them all up.” Bilbo headed for the shelf for a small hammer and a few taps, not noticing that the two dwarves had stalled and were staring.

“All of them? You have already laid out a wonderful spread and yet you are so free with your ale. Why?” Kili was dumbfounded. No one was that generous without a purpose in Kili’s short experience.

Bilbo looked over at them with a frown. “I don’t entertain much. I normally keep these stocked for such occasions though they are rare. I’m certainly not going to drink all this by myself and we may as well drink them instead of leaving them to collect dust! Come along, the others will be here soon!”

Aware that they were still observing him suspiciously, he calmly waited for them to grab one casket each and head back up the stairs. There was still a small amount of room in the kitchen to place the ale and the two dwarves went back down to retrieve the rest as another knock came from the front door. Leaving the hammer and taps on the counter, he made his way past Balin and his empty plate with a smile and a nod to open the front door.

Bilbo took another deep breath before stepping back as he opened the door and there was suddenly a mountain of dwarves who had fallen directly onto his carpet. He chuckled as they struggled to straighten themselves out and stand up once more. He caught sight of Gandalf’s amused look and shook his head, returning his look with a stern one of his own.

“Excuse me!” Bilbo said loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. “Good evening everyone! I am Bilbo Baggins, this is my home. Please remove your boots here at the door and I will show you all to the remaining rooms. Unfortunately I have only so many rooms so you will have to share. Gandalf, your room is ready as well. Feel free to introduce yourselves after you have removed your boots.”

The dwarves in front of him gave each other bewildered looks and didn’t move until they saw Fili coming down the hall, feet bare and braiding his moustache.  
Fili ducked his head into the dining room upon spying them and shouted. “Kili! If you want to claim the bathroom before the rest of these louts, I suggest you sprint, brother!”

The group immediately went into a flurry of movement as they tried to remove their boots all at once, a few of them groaning as they saw an also barefoot Kili sprint past them to retrieve his things and then slam the bathroom door. Gandalf waded through the small crowd, ducking due to the low ceilings. 

“Bilbo!” Gandalf greeted the grim hobbit with no small amount of confusion. “I see you are well prepared for our arrival.”

“Yes well I did tell you I remembered my mother’s stories of you arriving with uninvited guests looking to drag her on an adventure.” Bilbo placed his hands on his hips, quick to cover is momentary panic. “I figured it would be a good idea to be prepared just in case. Is this everyone?”

Gandalf chuckled. “I’m not sure. I will have to do a headcount to see who is missing.”

Bilbo nodded, already knowing that Thorin had not yet arrived and moved to settle in the rest of the company.


	4. Thorin Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I had reread this chapter to edit and I hated it! So I underwent a rewrite that took me a few extra days. I like this much better and hope you all enjoy it as well!

Bilbo looks around his busy smial, smiling fondly at the dwarves as the continued to eat, drink and be merry. He sipped his tankard of ale from beside Gandalf, content to simply watch the chaos. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Master Bilbo.” A soft voice came from his right. Bilbo gave Ori a smile after he turned to look at him. “What should I do with my plate?”

Before Bilbo could utter a word, Fili interrupted and gave the hobbit a wink. “Give it here, Ori.”

Bilbo shook his head as he watched Fili toss the plate to Kili. He half-heartedly scolded him. “Be careful! That is my mother’s best West Farthing Crockery! It’s over a hundred years old!”

There was no real bite behind his words as he tried to hide his delight and once again seeing Fili and Kili up to their shenanigans. He huffed as he realized that Bofur and Nori were once again scraping the cutlery together again. “Could you not do that, please?! You’ll blunt them!”

“You hear that lads?” Bofur shouted to the other laughing dwarves. “He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks!” Kili started to sing as he tossed another plate into the kitchen.

“Smash the bottles and burn the corks!” Fili continued as he bounced a bowl off of his elbows before he sent them to Kili. 

“Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” All the dwarves had joined in the song as Bilbo sat back and bobbed his head while he watched the delicate china be thrown around his home.

Towards the end of the song, Bilbo continued to play along as he pushed his way through the crowd of dwarves and smiled as they proudly displayed the clean crockery set neatly on the counters. Bofur had patted Bilbo on the back as they continued to joke and return to the dining room when a loud knock resounded through the smial. Instantly the dwarves quieted.

“He is here.” Gandalf said ominously as Bilbo moved forward, steeling himself at seeing his lost love once again.

Bilbo shifted slightly, now nervous and hoping that Thorin had his memories intact. He made for the front door, only to get caught behind all of the dwarves who were moving in the same direction. Huffing, he spied his cast iron skillet within reach before shaking his head and leaving the kitchen.

“Don’t be a fool.” He muttered to himself as the last dwarf left the kitchen. Still he didn’t move. “Bah, I suppose I have always been a fool.”

With that thought, he grabbed the skillet and made his way through the throng of guests to find that Gandalf had reached the door before Bilbo and opened it to reveal the tall brooding form of Thorin Oakenshield. He stepped in, taking care to wipe his feet on the mat outside the door and avoiding the row of boots along the hall. Something that he had not done in their first life, Bilbo noted with some amusement. His heart skipped but he wasn’t able to catch Thorin’s eye as he his attention was on the Grey wizard. 

“Gandalf,” Thorin greeted the wizard with a nod. “I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

Bilbo was unable to help himself and snorted in amusement, earning a glare from Dwalin. He simply raised an eyebrow in response and quietly chuckled at Dwalin’s confusion. Thorin handed his cloak to Kili, who had stepped forward, before approaching the hobbit. Bilbo stared at the piercing blue eyes and felt his breathing hitch when he realized that Thorin knew exactly who he was. Bilbo was hard pressed not to run forward to hug the exiled king when Thorin’s lips twitched into a small smile. 

“Bilbo Baggins, may I present Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf gestured to the dwarf as he closed the door behind him. “The leader of our company.”

Thorin stared a moment, before walking towards the hobbit. “So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins. Have you done much fighting?”

Bilbo raised his eyebrow, bewildered. “Pardon me?”

“Axe or sword?” The king-in-exile turned to look at the hobbit with a teasing glint in his eye. “What is your weapon of choice?”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and lifted the skillet. “Would you like a demonstration, Master Dwarf?”

Everyone stood stunned, while Fili tried to hide his laughter behind sudden coughs. Thorin glared briefly at his eldest nephew before turning back to the hobbit still holding the skillet in front of him.

Thorin broke the silence with a chuckle. “Peace, Master Baggins. I do not think I need a demonstration.”

“Well, that is quite disappointing.” Bilbo let the skillet fall to his side and huffed. “You would have made a very nice practice dummy.”

The raven haired dwarf chuckled but before he could respond, Gandalf intervened. “Bilbo Baggins! That is no way to treat a guest!”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “Considering that everyone here is an uninvited guest, I shall treat everyone as I please. Especially Master Oakenshield, who managed to get lost despite the fact that he has been here before.”

The tall wizard shifted uncomfortably as the accusing eyes of every dwarf turned to look at him, hiding Bilbo’s brief look of panic that he sent Thorin’s way. Clearing his throat, Gandalf began to turn red. 

“How do you know, Thorin?” Balin interjected before Gandalf could embarrass himself further.

“You didn’t think that I just happened to have all this food on hand, did you?” Bilbo huffed before turning back to Thorin. “Shoes off, I’ll show you to your room and get you some supper.”

Instead Thorin crossed his arms and glared at the wizard. “Is this true, Gandalf? Did you truly not inform Master Baggins that his home was to be our meeting place if he was in agreement? You told us weeks ago that we would find the last member of our company here. Had I know that you had intended to ask Bilbo, I would have informed him myself of the entire matter beforehand.”

Gandalf started to red at the undivided attention that everyone was giving him. “I felt that it might be easier to convince Bilbo to come along if he was to hear about your plight directly from –“

He never managed to finish his thought when an explosion of sound came from the dwarves who were angered by the wizard’s actions.

“- insulting to think that we weren’t invited!” Dori was huffing and turning red at the improper manners displayed all around.

“Why did he let us in then? He had the food all prepared, he offered us the use of his bath and he let us drink from all his ale caskets.” Dwalin growled, silencing the cacophony of noise around him.

Bilbo chuckled, thinking quickly. “Gandalf may not have invited you, but Thorin had informed me that he was going to visit before his quest. When Gandalf came around asking if I wanted to go on an adventure, it wasn’t difficult to put the pieces together and prepare for a large gathering.”

“You haven’t mentioned how you know Thorin, or why he would mention the quest to you.” Kili chimed in, confused. 

“That is a tale for another time.” Thorin’s tone brokered no arguments, though Bilbo (and Balin) could hear how pained he sounded. “Now to the dining room while I settle.”

The group of dwarves made their way to the next room as Thorin finally removed his boots and followed his silent host to the final available room. After he laid his pack down on the floor, he turned to face Bilbo and stepping closer. 

Bilbo hesitated a moment before crossing the small space between them into Thorin’s embrace and tried not to shiver as the king whispered into his ear. “It is good to see you, Bilbo.”

He struggled to hold in his tears. “It’s good to see you too, you stubborn old dwarf.”

They separated and Bilbo patted Thorin’s arm. “There is some dinner set aside for you; I managed to save you more than stew this time. After dinner if you would like, you can make use of the bath.”

“What shall we say on how we met?” Thorin stopped Bilbo before he stepped out of the room.

Tilting his head, Bilbo hummed in thought. “I suppose if you have traveled in this area before, you could say you met me in the markets in Bree or something.”

Thorin nodded in thoughtful agreement. “That would work. I did travel in near this area a few times. I shall think of a reason as to why I didn’t mention you before. I was here a few weeks ago when I first met Gandalf while looking for my father so I suppose I can pass off the timing.”

“Sorry about that, it was the only plausible explanation to be honest.” Bilbo said sheepishly. “I wanted to make sure that there was a nice feast when you all came. I also wanted to tweak Gandalf’s nose a bit.”

Thorin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat. “I am happy to have you by my side once again on this journey, Bilbo.”

“Come now.” Bilbo couldn’t stop the flush that creeped up his neck to his ears. “I’m sure you are quite ready for a warm meal.” 

The two of them left the room in comfortable silence and into the dining room to find the company chatting amongst themselves. Bilbo quickly went to get Thorin’s dinner as said dwarf settled into the seat at the head of the table next to Gandalf. 

“Thorin,” Balin said quietly from his other side. “How is it that you have never mentioned Master Baggins before?”

Thorin ignored Balin’s calculating stare. It was something that others often overlook, thinking Balin to more of a grandfatherly figure rather than the calculating advisor that he was to King Thrain. It was very difficult for Thorin to get anything past Balin, but knowing that his friend didn’t remember their original quest, he attempted to fill in the blanks in their story. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Thorin sat on the bench outside after most of his company had retired for the evening. He thoughtfully puffed on his pipe and enjoyed the peace of the Shire before they went out into the wilderness. He felt guilt stir within him at the dejection he had seen on many of his company’s faces and resignation that Balin did not seemed fooled by Thorin’s explanations. 

FLASHBACK

“Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?” Thorin knew that repeating this speech would bolster everyone’s confidence after the disheartening news that they were on their own in this quest.

Agreement came from all around the table, until Balin interjected. “You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf revealed the key that he had kept safely all this time for such a quest. 

“How came you by this?” Thorin asked, trying to ignore the dread that came with knowing that his father was truly dead and had given this key and map to Gandalf for safekeeping.

“It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping.” Gandalf handed over the key. “It is yours now.”

“So there is a back door of sorts that we can enter.” Bilbo said in the hope filled silence, breaking the spell.

“The runes on the map speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls but I am unsure as to how to find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. There answer lies hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. Yet there are others in Middle Earth who can.” Thorin contemplated whether or not they would have to make for Rivendell this time around, before returning his attention to Gandalf.   
“The task I have in mind will require a lot of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar!” Ori seemed overly pleased to chime in.

All eyes turned to Bilbo, who then glared at Gandalf. “No pies for you.”

Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo’s arm, hiding his amusement. “We need someone to sneak in and retrieve an item that will help me call the other dwarf kingdoms and their armies to help us expel Smaug from his mountain. Gandalf thought that you might be willing to help us in this regard.”

“I have never stolen a thing in my life!” Bilbo said indignantly, ignoring Fili’s sudden coughing once again.

“Should we ask Farmer Maggot?” Gandalf asked innocently.

Bilbo turned red as even in his first life, he hadn’t shared with anyone his smaller brushes with breaking the law as a faunt. Thorin’s eyebrows shot up, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

“Bilbo,” Thorin spoke up before another argument could break out. “Will you help us?”

The dwarf stared into Bilbo’s eyes, knowing that there was more to that question. Bilbo had clearly agreed to come back in time to help them fight for their place when the world was remade but he could still back down. Thorin had many faults and had harmed the hobbit in many ways. Even though Bilbo had forgiven him before his death and had truly forgiven him over time, Thorin had yet to forgive himself for the pain and grief he caused the being he now knew to be his One.   
Brown eyes softened as the silence reigned on. “For you Thorin, anything.”

END FLASHBACK

Thorin realized that his pipe had run out and he simply put it beside him to cool instead of refilling it. He knew that before they left the Shire in two days that he would pick up some Longbottom Leaf. He couldn’t help but wonder how their journey would carry on from here, but he supposed that was something to worry more about tomorrow. With that in mind, Thorin made his way inside to his room, not noticing the pair of eyes that belonged to his nephews following him until his door closed.


	5. The Next Day P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry! Things have been rather hectic as my 3 year old decided that acting like the Hulk when she is mad is completely acceptable and of course complete with throwing things and hitting. My husband was on vacation (first one in 5 years) and we spent most of it trying to handle her tantrums! My 1 year old is also learning how to fall asleep in her crib than in my arms so my exhaustion level has been high.
> 
> But I'm back! I hope that you all like this chapter and am planning on posting again this weekend to make up for my long absence. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo had risen before any of the dwarves, a long standing habit of his, and made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. There were enough leftovers and food set aside to handle breakfast, and lunch but he would certainly need to go get more food for dinner. He knew that he had never really explained to his companions that he needed to eat several meals a day, feeling that it was moot when they could not spare that much food. He of course had many wonderful conversations with Bombur and a few others about favorite dishes but never had the conversation moved towards the seven meals hobbits normally enjoyed. He recalled that he had never regained his respectable girth when he returned as he was content to skip elevensies and tea unless he had company. It was unfortunate that he had not had time before the company arrived to start cutting back on his meals but there was nothing that could be done now.

Bringing supplies out of the pantry, Bilbo doubled checked everything before gathering several pans and mixing equipment. He set about making scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browned potatoes, cheese scones and of course coffee. He recalled how the coffee beans were sorely missed on their travels but it was simply not feasible to pack in large amounts. He also made sure to make tea just in case and some fruits for the few who enjoyed more than meat.

He hummed to himself as he started the meats and threw some seasoned potatoes and the scones in the oven. Next he got the coffee beans simmering and poured the pancakes. He made sure that the eggs would be last so they would still be hot. As he worked, he heard quick footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Bilbo didn’t pay it any mind as he placed the potatoes on a tea cozy to protect the wood underneath and just in time because he was suddenly caught up in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Bilbo.” The small hobbit managed to realize that he had a fistful of raven hair in his mouth that belonged to Kili. “I wish I had done more to stop Thorin. I’m so so sorry.”

Bilbo struggled against Kili for a few moments before Kili finally released him. He immediately placed his hands on Kili’s arms, trying to catch his eyes but Kili wouldn’t raise his head. Finally Bilbo moved his hand to raise Kili’s head. 

“You have no reason to be sorry.” Bilbo said firmly. “Your uncle was not himself. That is not an excuse, it was a fact. If anyone should be sorry, it is me. I handled everything wrong and I did not get to you in time to warn you of the trap. I wished every day for over ninety years that I had been quicker. That I would wake up and seeing all three of you being put back to stone was simply a nightmare. That randomly at tea time, you lot were going to come storming in here telling me about the latest joke you managed to play on Dwalin and the guard, how wonderful Erebor was.”

The smaller being stopped before tears could fall, a tremor in his voice but Kili’s tears hadn’t stopped. Before either one could say another word, they were both embraced by Fili who had been standing in the doorway to keep an eye out for anyone else coming.

“We are here now.” Fili said as he pulled back to look at the both of them. “We have a second chance. We are going to do this right this time. Now we have a better idea of what the dangers are and we will try to avoid what we can. Regardless, we are not just doing this for our people in Ered Luin and future generations anymore, but for all dwarves from Durin the First to the last dwarfling that walked this earth. We will make sure that we all have a place when we rebuild the world.”

They embraced for another moment before Kili moved to wiped his face and Bilbo turned quickly to finish breakfast. “Please set the table boys, I’m sure that the others will be getting up soon.”

The two nodded, still a bit grim as they took the plates and cutlery into the dining room. After they left the room, Bilbo stopped to take a deep breath. 

As predicted, other bedraggled dwarves dragged themselves to the dining room and started spooning food onto their plates. Luckily there was no need for Fili and Kili to attempt conversation with the half-awake company around them. Bilbo joined them with the final piece of breakfast, a large full pot of coffee. 

“Balin, can you organize everyone so that we make sure to double check out supplies and send those to the markets who will get what we need?” Thorin finally spoke up after having a cup of coffee. “Bilbo, is there anything that you need to have done before we leave?”

“Well, we are certainly going to need some more food for supper and dinner so if a few of you can come with me to get enough for those meals and for first breakfast tomorrow?” Bilbo said before biting into his toast.

He silently cursed to himself when everyone froze and turned to look at him, the few conversations that were going on died down.

“First breakfast?” Fili asked tentatively.

“Supper AND dinner?” Kili echoed, putting his scone back on his plate.

“Bilbo,” Balin put his mug full of a second cup of coffee down, calculating eyes catching Thorin’s surprise. “How many meals do hobbits eat a day?”

Bilbo could feel a flush growing from his neck to the tip of his ears and stared at his plate while he fiddled with his toast and refused to answer.

“Bilbo?” Fili prompted him for a response.

“Well, we hobbits actually burn energy pretty quickly. Many of us eat first breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, tea, supper and dinner.” He said quickly before standing with his plate and cup. “Anyone else done? I’ll clear the table.”

“Bilbo Baggins!” Thorin all but roared and it stopped Bilbo from moving even a foot away from the table. “Did you intend to simply starve yourself without telling anyone?”

The hobbit looked indignant, even with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other. “I beg your pardon? We will all have to ration on the road, I knew that when I agreed to come on this quest. I will be just fine thank you very much! I’ll have you know that I haven’t had second breakfasts since I was a faunt and tea is for when I have guests over. I will be fine cutting down to three meals a day.”

With a huff, Bilbo quickly rushed off to the kitchen, leaving behind a stunned company of dwarves. He took a deep breath as he settled the dishes in the sink and turned around. Jumping in fright, he found Thorin standing in the doorway frowning.

“You didn’t answer my question, Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice was quiet but still held a great amount of concern.

Bilbo sighed and raised his hands as he shrugged. “Thorin, I only came back yesterday morning. I had no time to cut down on my meals. But I assure you, I will be just fine.”

The dwarf king crossed his arms as his frown deepened. “What is it that you need done before we depart tomorrow?”

Motioning for Thorin to follow, Bilbo headed for his study. “I have already made sure that my will is up to date. I have written to my grandfather to explain my intentions to travel for a long period of time. I didn’t give him any details about the quest though, if you’re concerned. I also asked him to name a caretaker for my properties as well as my tenants, preferably Hamfast once again. I will also need to go through my pack to gather necessary supplies but I recall I did not have much for proper travel so we will need to stop in Bree.”

“Your tenants?” Confusion colored Thorin’s tone. “I was unaware that you had tenants.”

Bilbo frowned as he rummaged in his desk for a fresh quill. “I’m a gentlehobbit, Thorin. With that comes certain responsibilities including caring for my tenants.”

“What happened the last time you left?” With every passing second, Thorin was becoming restless as he learned more about his burglar than he had during the many months they had spent traveling to Erebor.

“I had fashioned a letter to both my gardener, Hamfast and a letter to my grandfather. My will clearly needed some adjustments this time around because my cousin Lobelia had some managed to declare me dead and they had begun to auction off my things when I wandered back into the Shire. I literally walked into the auction! The nerve!” Bilbo looked up from his writing to see that Thorin had gone pale.

“You had almost lost your home after helping us reclaim ours?” Hands clenched the armrest of the armchair that Thorin had sat in as he struggled to control his rising anger.

Bilbo quickly made his way to Thorin’s side and laid a hand on his tense shoulder. “Thorin, the biggest lesson I learned from my life is that I was foolish to hold too much value in these material things. Yes this is the home I grew up in, my father built it for my mother as a wedding gift. I have barely changed the arrangement of furniture from what my mother had chosen so many years ago. I have kept a close eye on my mother’s silverware and china, my father’s books and desk in this office. In the end, I gave all these things to my nephew and retired to Rivendell. My memories had become more precious than these things because they couldn’t replace everyone that I had lost. We are here now, I have all of you back again and Frodo will be born soon. I will never get my parents back but I will forever be grateful for this chance to be by your side again. “ Bilbo paused and added thoughtfully. “If all goes well, maybe I shall retire to Erebor instead of Rivendell.”

As Bilbo spoke, Thorin’s shoulders had slowly lowered as he relaxed. At the final statement, Thorin’s gaze shot to Bilbo’s face.

“You would leave your home to stay with me- us?” Thorin was getting a headache from how quickly his emotions changed in the past hour.

Bilbo smiled. “I would.”

Before anything else could be said, a series of rapid knocks came from the front door. Bilbo patted Thorin’s shoulder before he moved out of the room and down the hall. He noted absently that the entire company and wizard had fallen silent while Thorin was following closely behind. He reached for the knob and was hard pressed not to groan as he saw his newest visitor. Lobelia had come to call.


	6. The Next Day P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So I have been working all day on this for you guys! I gave a quick look over but if there are any mistakes, I apologize!
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter but I promise, Lobelia did cause some trouble for Bilbo. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bilbo Baggins! I just heard the most ridiculous thing!” Lobelia said with a slight huff from her quick walk to Bag End. “There is talk in the market that you are entertaining a company of dwarves! Otho had heard it from Lacey Proudfoot at the butcher’s stall. I assured him you would be never –“

Bilbo nearly grinned as Lobelia cut off, shocked to see Thorin standing in the hall. “Good Morning Lobelia. May I introduce Thorin Oakenshield? He has asked me for my assistance in a personal matter so I will in fact be leaving for a few years to aid him. Thorin this is -”

Lobelia’s eyes bulged before narrowing, her hands coming to her hips and not the least bit phased by Thorin’s glare. “Leaving? Who will watch Bag End? What about your responsibilities?!”

“I will be arranging everything before I leave tomorrow.” Bilbo primly replied. “I will be leaving Bag End and tenants in Hamfast’s care and my will with my grandfather. I will also be entrusting my mother’s silverware to Hamfast direct care.”

She huffed as he gave her a pointed look. “You bring shame on our family name, consorting with individuals such as dwarves. The Thain will be hearing of this immediately!” 

Bilbo finally gave in to the urge to rudely roll his eyes. “Of course he will, I have already posted the letter to the Thain explaining my absence. Also, I am not bringing shame to the Baggins name! Dwarves are wonderful beings to be friendly with once you get past their brisk nature, not that you would ever deign to entertain anyone outside of the Shire.”

“Well I never! I suppose we shall see what he has to say about all this then!” Lobelia stuck her nose in the air before turning around and hurrying down the walkway.

Bilbo stared at her retreating back for a moment. “Oh dear.”

Without another word, he closed the door and hurried to his study.

“Bilbo, what are you doing?” Thorin stepped out of the way, trying to shake off the slight shock of meeting the person who had tried to take Bilbo’s home in their previous life.

“I only wrote to my grandfather that I had intended to travel, not with whom!” Bilbo called back before disappearing into his office.

Thorin shook his head in confusion before moving into the dining room where conversation had resumed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Fili watched in amusement as 15 minutes later, Bilbo had run out the door with a thick envelope in hand and a rushed explanation of finding a postal rider. He finished his cup of coffee and caught Thorin’s eye before nodding to the hall. The two left the table of rowdy dwarves who were finishing up breakfast and beginning to clean the remains. 

“Thorin, what are we going to do?” Fili asked when they had moved into the parlor, noting Kili following closely behind.

“We are going to spend today restocking, Balin is completing the list of what we need from the market now.” Thorin answered, resting a hand on the top of an armchair.

“No, I mean about our travel plans. We pushed it off for two days so who knows what we will find on the road now. Are we going to follow the same route?” Fili fiddled with one of his many knives while Kili leaned on the wall behind him.

Thorin sighed. “We will have to follow the current path. I fought with Balin over this for weeks and to change it now would be suspicious. Besides, I am not sure if Gandalf will remember. He may continue to push us towards Rivendell.”

“Going to Rivendell may not be a bad idea.” Kili spoke up before standing up straight and moving closer. “What if we could speak with Lord Elrond about all this? We could possible gain an alliance! What is Lord Elrond could also help with Thranduil?”

Thorin and Fili frowned. Their time in Mahal’s Halls had tempered their hatred towards elves, especially after learning they could watch the living and had seen the growing friendship between Gimli and Legolas. Still, they were not fond of the idea.

“It would be worth exploring at least.” Fili agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Thorin nodded. “It is a good idea, Kili.”

Kili beamed but before he could respond, Bofur wandered into the room.

“Balin has finished the list. If you lads don’t mind going, we thought that sending you two, Gloin, Ori, Dori and Bombur would ensure that we had everything we need.” Bofur cheerfully tipped his hat to the trio.

Fili and Kili looked to Thorin who waved them away. “Go on then, when Bilbo returns we will need to see what else we need done. Bilbo mentioned having to stop in Bree to get his own travel supplies so anything we cannot find in the markets here, we will look for there.”

Thorin sat in the armchair and stared at the empty fireplace, thinking of the road ahead. He absently noted the half of the company that left for the markets before puzzling over the dilemma of the trolls. It was their first obstacle on their journey but also the threat that was Azog. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice when Bilbo had returned.

“Thorin?” Bilbo spoke gently but still managed to startle Thorin. “Lunch is just about ready. I ran into the others in the marketplace and gathered the food we will need to last us til we leave. I also let the others rummage through everything to see if there was anything I had they could bring along. I think Oin intends to pack all my dried herbs!”

Lips twitching, Thorin stood up and followed Bilbo out of the living room and back into the dining room where some of the company was re-packing their gear with the additional purchases. 

“I must say, I was surprised that you didn’t say anything to Lobelia.” Bilbo leaned over and mentioned quietly. 

“I thought it would be poor form to strangle her on your doorstep. I figured restraint was necessary until I was past that urge.” Thorin said gruffly. “Who is the Thain and why would he care if you left the Shire?”

The raven haired warrior was beginning to realize there was a lot that Bilbo had left out about his life in the Shire during their travels. A tinge of regret went through him since he knew it was because they were entirely focused on reclaiming Erebor and not learning more about their burglar’s life.

The dwarves had caught the last the tail end of the conversation and turned to listen to Bilbo’s answer. They were intrigued when they saw Bilbo’s face turn red yet again.

“Well,” Bilbo swallowed and began to fiddling his fingers. “The Thain is the one that we go to with any major disputes. He is in charge of the trade coming in and out of the Shire as well as trade between the hobbits. He –uh, well he is the also in charge of our military response should there ever be intruders.”

Bilbo started rocking back in forth on his feet as he saw understanding come across the dwarves’ faces.

“He is your king?” Balin asked gently.

Shaking his blond curls, Bilbo hurried to explain and began to ramble. “Oh no, he isn’t. We don’t follow a strict hierarchy like you dwarves do. We don’t recognize royalty within our own kind. We would of course recognize royalty from other peoples but probably not with the same sort of acknowledgement.”

“Wait, so why would the Thain care if you left the Shire?” Fili, who had been closest to the pair as they had walked into the room and heard their conversation, asked.

Silence followed as Bilbo tried not to make eye contact with anyone. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin gruffly prodded when it was clear that the hobbit wasn’t about to speak.

“He’s my grandfather!” Bilbo blurted out and then winced.

“You’re…a prince?!” Ori squeaked from behind Dori, reaching for his ever present book and quill.

“No no!” Bilbo waved his hands frantically. “I just told you, we don’t follow the same strict hierarchy here! I’m not a prince!”

“But the Thain is essentially the ruler of the Shire.” Dwalin interjected, folding his bulging arms across his chest.

“Well, yes, my mother was his ninth child; His oldest daughter actually.” Bilbo responded. “So even if I was considered the equivalent of a prince, I would never see the Thainship! I’m too far removed.”

“Who would become Thain after him?” Bofur asked, trying to help the hobbit see what they could.

“Well, my Uncle Isengrim, of course.” Bilbo’s tone was confused as he answered.

“Thorin, this changes everything.” Balin moved closer as sudden and loud outburst cropped up amongst the company. 

“Where is the wizard?” Thorin was starting to fume. “Why were we not told that we were whisking off the Thain’s grandson?”

Bilbo threw his hands up in the air. “It doesn’t make a bit of difference, Balin! I signed the contract and I am going. I’m sure that I will have no problems from my grandfather over it since I have settled my affairs to cover the next few years.”

“Gandalf left saying he had some matters to settle here as well.” Balin sighed, ignoring Bilbo’s flustered attempts to interject. “Although I do believe that it had to do with procuring more pipeweed.”

Thorin turned to Bilbo. “Why did you not tell me before?”

Bilbo stared at him in exasperation. “It never came up! How many times do I have to say that it isn’t as important in my culture as it is in yours? I am a simple gentlehobbit and that is it! Thorin, I promise you that there is no problem here. I am free to do as I please.”

“You so swear?” Thorin’s eyes narrowed, taking in the smaller being.

Bilbo nodded resolutely. “I swear.”


	7. The Thain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had a hard time editing the first 6 chapters the way I wanted so I figured I wouldn't make you guys wait anymore for another chapter! I hope you enjoy :)

Bilbo had been wrong. He had been so very wrong. 

Swinging down from his pony, he made to move towards his Grandfather as the older hobbit stared at Thorin. “Grandfather, what are you doing here?”

“We received conflicting information about this trip of yours.” Gerontius Took finally moved his gaze to his grandson. “I had received your letter explain everything and contained your will. I also received a visit from Lobelia in person who was raving about you being kidnapped by dwarves! I felt that it was prudent to at least check.”

“Did you not receive my second letter?” Bilbo eyed the Bounders that now surrounded the company, their bows armed and aiming at the dwarves.

“Gerontius!” Gandalf has come down from his own horse and moved forward to intervene. “I do so apologize for the commotion.”

“Gandalf.” The Thain’s voice was deadpanned as he took in the taller being. “I should have known that you had something to do with whisking Bilbo away like you did his mother in her youth. And no, I had not received your second letter by the time I had made the decision to assemble the Bounders.”

Gandalf leaned on his staff and chuckled. “May I introduce Thorin Oakenshield? He is the leader of this company and it is he that Bilbo has agreed to aid.”

Thorin dismounted as well and joined the small group after shaking his head at Dwalin who had moved to cover him. The dwarves looked uneasy, not wanting to fight Bilbo’s kin but not liking the many bows pointed in their direction. The Bounders were hobbits who lived on the borders of the Shire and were the militia that would support the Rangers when needed. 

Giving a short bow, Thorin maintained eye contact with Gerontius. “At your service, Thain of the Shire.”

Gerontius raised his eyebrow before returning the bow and said dryly. “It would seem that it is my grandson who is at your service, Master Oakenshield.” 

“Excuse me!” Bilbo stood slightly in front of Thorin, capturing his grandfather’s attention again. “I AM at his service! He is a friend that has asked me to aid him and aid him I shall! Lobelia is stirring up trouble because she thinks I am soiling the Baggins name.”

“I assure you, we will return him happy and whole.” Thorin added respectfully.  
Gerontius stared at the pair for a moment before motioning to the Bounders to stand down. “It is only midday yet. I believe a slight detour is in order. I invite you all to come to Tookborough.”

Bilbo frowned. “We have only just started our journey, Grandfather. Surely there is no need for us to come to the Took Family Smial?”

Thorin laid a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, his gaze still on the older hobbit before him. “We would be honored to you join you in your home.”

The Old Took nodded before turning to the Captain. “You may return your men to your posts. I will join my grandson on his…pony.”

“Oh there is no need for that!” Surprisingly Fili had come forward, motioning to one of the pack ponies. “If you give us but a minute to unload this pony, you would be welcome to have it to yourself.”

Bilbo opened his mouth but before he could reject the offer Gerontius spoke. “That would be most appreciated, Master…?”

“Fili, son of Dis, at your service.” The blond dwarf gave a slight bow before gesturing to his brother. “This is my brother, Kili.”

Kili gave a nod in respect and a bow from his saddle. “At your service.”

The two dismounted and set about unloading the pack pony and the Bounders left silently. One tipped his hat to Bilbo before fading into the foliage. Bilbo absently noted that these Bounders were much more equipped than last he remembered. He also tried to recall an instant where the Thain had even been on a pony before. Before Bilbo could pull aside his grandfather, Gandalf was chatting with the stoic Took while they waited.

“Remount, Burglar.” Thorin patted his shoulder, ignoring the strange looks from some in his company over his recent behavior.

Bilbo nodded, resigned. “May as well. I’m curious to see what this is about.”

Within a matter of minutes, the company was on its way to Tooksborough. Bilbo found himself flanked on both sides by Fili and Kili.

“You and Thorin should probably work on your stories a bit more.” Fili leaned over and said quietly with some amusement.

“Nothing of what you two have said makes sense!” Kili chuckled as Bilbo huffed. “There are quite a few holes and a few of the others are beginning to get suspicious.”

“Well it isn’t like we had time to coordinate!” Bilbo refrained from crossing his arms and pouting. “I didn’t remember everything until a few hours before you lot turned up. I honestly wasn’t expecting for anyone else to remember just yet either, thank you very much!”

“What was in the second letter?” Fili tilted his head as he asked.

“My first letter simply stated that I was leaving the Shire for a few years to aid a friend.” Bilbo sighed. “When Lobelia came to call and she made it clear she was going to the Thain about you lot, I wrote a second letter with a little bit more detail.”

“What kind of detail?” Kili frowned as he quickly looked at Gerontius to make sure that he wasn’t paying attention to them.

“The simple facts, really. That you were dwarves, who Thorin was, and that he needed my aid with his home.” Bilbo sighed. “I didn’t mention the dragon as I’m sure that informing him of that piece of madness would have dropped him dead. I was hoping that the second letter would get to him in time to counter the lies that Lobelia clearly spun.”

The two beside him snickered before Fili patted Bilbo’s shoulder. “If you would like, we could distract your grandfather so you can speak to Thorin.”

Bilbo looked to the sky, as if praying for strength and forgiveness for unleashing the twin terrors on his grandfather. “That is probably for the best.”

Kili grinned at him before the brothers moved their horses to engage Gandalf and Gerontius in conversation. Bilbo shook his head before nudging Myrtle to go a little faster and made his way to Thorin’s side. Bilbo nodded to a suspicious Dwalin before turning to the brooding king.

“Thorin, can we talk?” Bilbo said quietly, not wanting the conversation to make its way down the line. 

Thorin raised his eyebrow when he turned to look at the hobbit. “What about Burglar?”

Bilbo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I haven’t burgled anything yet, your majesty. I am talking about what we will tell my grandfather about all this.” He gestured discreetly to the company behind them. 

The frown on Thorin’s face deepened. He signaled to Dwalin to stay behind before forcing his pony forward. “Come along, Burglar.”

Bilbo huffed and spurred his pony to follow until the two figures were several feet in front of the company. Dwalin’s eyes narrowed and he shared a look with his brother as he watched the two begin to converse quietly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nori just couldn’t figure out what was wrong about their new burglar. Some of the company was quick to believe the story that Thorin and Bilbo has met previously in Bree but Nori was a suspicious being. The hobbit hadn’t hidden the disappointment when he was introduced to each one of the dwarves that had fallen into his front hall, as if he was waiting for something that didn’t happen. 

On the other hand, Nori felt as though he recognized the small being. There was something in his smile when he had presented the thief with his favorite dish – steak covered in caramelized onions; the only vegetable he would ever eat. Seeing as Ori hated anything resembling vegetation and it not being a popularly made dish, Nori very rarely had this meal even when not visiting his brothers. 

“Does our burglar seem odd to you?” Nori’s elaborately braided eyebrows rose as Dori leaned over to murmur his concerns.

He nodded slowly, watching the hobbit swat at the laughing king-in-exile beside him. He was mildly surprised that Dori was willing to speak with him about his concerns. “Something else is going on here but I can’t put my finger on it.”

Dori nodded before turning to Ori and fussing over the younger dwarf who was attempting to write as they rode. Nori mentally snorted, that was the end of that he supposed and rolled his eyes. His thoughtful gaze returned to the lead of their company, itching to understand just what was going on.


	8. Nori Spys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily the muse is with me today! Hope you guys like it! :)

Bofur was a rather simply dwarf. He was used to the simple life, having come from a poor family in the Blue Mountains. He was one of the rare dwarves who did not long for better scores in the mines, simply content to do his work and be with his family. Knowing that, one might ask why he was on this adventure in the first place. At first answer, he would respond with “The free beer.”

Yet that wasn’t it (not completely anyways). Bofur had been young when he had seen the tired and forlorn people of Erebor as they trudged their way through the Blue Mountains. As he grew, he had been disgusted to understand that the dwarves he had come to be friends with were not able to find refuge anywhere else. Not because he did not want them in their mountain, but because of the lack of compassion from other kingdoms. The Iron Hills had taken a fair amount of refugees as well but no other kingdom was willing to aid them as they wandered the wilderness looking for a safe haven. He was proud of his seamstress mother who was willing to work long hours to aid those from Erebor and never asking for payment. 

Bofur hadn’t been called to the Battle of Aznulbizar, having been too young to join his cousin Bifur. He had been torn, wanting to help the Line of Durin reclaim another lost dwarven kingdom but had to be content with watching over his mother and younger brother. He had been filled with horror when Bifur returned to them with that axe embedded in his forehead and prone to fits of rage, unable to speak anything but their mother tongue.

Despite the fact that Thror had been killed by the evil Azog and Thrain having gone missing after the great battle, Bofur watched as Thorin Oakenshield shouldered the burden of leading his people. Bofur admired Thorin, not for his prowess as a warrior or his royal status but because Thorin was determined to provide for all of his people. Thorin had traveled from their mountain many times to find work to support the Ereborians, leaving his sister as regent. Bofur was also one of the few people that had seen the tenderness and wonder in Thorin when Fili was born, then Kili.

When the king-in-exile had called for any dwarves willing to aid him in his quest to reclaim his homeland, Bofur had turned to his cousin and brother. He was unsure whether Bombur would want to come, having several children of his own or if Bifur would be willing to put his life in the hands of the Durins once more. After many nights of talking, their respect and admiration of Thorin Oakenshield led the three to join his company. 

Not since Fili and Kili were small children, had Bofur seen Thorin as relaxed as he was at this very moment. He watched as Thorin chuckled at a joke made by their new burglar as they made their way down to a large smial that wasn’t set in just one hill, but seemed to take on several. Puffing on his pipe, Bofur decided that if this interesting little being could make Thorin happy, he was worth getting to know. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bilbo was apprehensive as he was ushered into his grandfather’s study. They had barely had time to dismount when Gerontius hauled Thorin and Bilbo into the Smial, past all of the curious relatives and down into the official hall of the Thain. The older hobbit had moved so quickly, that Dwalin did not have time to follow and protect his king before he was swarmed by all the helping hands. Everyone but the burly warrior had missed as a certain red haired dwarf noted the direction their king and burglar had gone and slip away in the commotion.

“Grandfather!” Bilbo squeaked indignantly as he tripped over the threshold.   
“Really, this is quite rude! What on earth is going on?”

“Not a clue, my boy.” The older hobbit chuckled, patting Thorin on the shoulder and ignoring his hostile glare. “It’s not me that knows what is going on.”

Bilbo placed his hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowed. “Who does then?”

“That would be me.”

Bilbo whipped around surprised and gasped. Thorin straightened upon seeing another hobbit in the room.

“Who might you be?” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled, confusion coursing through him.

Gerontius stepped around the two. “This, Master Oakenshield, is my wife. Adamanta Took.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nori spat out some leaves and he tried to push a twig away quietly. He generally disliked hiding in shrubbery, most of all because picking stray twigs and leaves was always a pain. Unfortunately it came with the lifestyle that he lived. Information was infinitely more important than untangling foliage from his hair and information was what was needed to understand why he was suspicious of one Bilbo Baggins.

The ginger haired dwarf paused to listen and grinned to himself when he realized that he had found the correct window. It had only taken two tries to find where the Thain had brought the pair. He shuffled a little closer and tilted his head.

“Grandmother!” Bilbo’s voice was a tad shaky. “H-How pleasant to see you!”

“Really?” A female voice said lightly. “Judging by your reddening ears and the wringing of your hands, you are not actually pleased to see me.”

Nori internally chuckled as he listened to Bilbo sputter. Before he could form a proper response, Gerontius had stepped in.

“My Rose, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company that is dragging our grandson off on an adventure.” The Thain said dryly.

Nori heard the scrape of a chair and assumed that the Thain had sat down. 

“Well, after all the stories, I am glad to finally be able to meet you.” Adamanta said.

“What stories?” Thorin’s confusion wasn’t readily noticeable and Nori subconsciously leaned closer to the window.

“Why all the stories about trolls, men changing into bears, goblins, elves, and of course your death after reclaiming your home from a dragon.” Adamanta’s tone was matter of fact and Nori’s eyebrows rose as high as they could go, alarm coursing through him.

After a moment’s stunned silence, Bilbo’s strangled voice rang through the room. “You remember?”

Nori frowned, feeling there were far too many pieces missing from this puzzle and the alarm growing with each passing second.

“Of course I remember.” Adamanta sniffed primly. “I don’t know if you noted that the Bounders are much better equipped now. I have remembered for at least a year, preparing for your dwarf to whisk you away.”

“My dwarf?” Bilbo couldn’t help as yet another squeak escaped his lips.

“Pardon me, Mrs Took.” Thorin interrupted. “What do you mean by prepared?”

“Bilbo, have you not told him about the goings on here after you retired to Rivendell?” Adamanta’s voice was sharp.

“Grandmother, I only came back in time for the company to descend upon my home.” Nori could practically hear the frayed nerves from Bilbo. “We haven’t had time to talk about anything really.”

Adamanta sighed. “I don’t know how well you know about what happened in Hobbiton, Master Oakenshield but our borders were threatened. We have the Rangers of course to aid us, but a few were cut down attempting to stop the Black Riders that came looking for Bilbo and that cursed ring. Knowing what I know now, I felt that we must prepare ourselves better for what is to come. There are already so many changes that it isn’t out of the realm of possibilities for the Shire to be attacked and completely sacked. With that in mind, I wanted to know what plans you two had in place for this journey now that things are changing. I was one of the few that Bilbo had spoken the full truth behind his journey, and I am not at all willing to let him on this quest knowing what I do about the gold lust.”

Nori thought of his brothers, wondering how to spirit them away from this ridiculous quest and yet knowing that they would not abandon Thorin so quickly. Nothing about this conversation made sense but he continued to listen. 

“Grandmother, I did not tell you about all that for you to judge Thorin now.” Bilbo responded crossly. 

“So he did try to kill you?” Gerontius’ chair screeched across the floor, his anger clear.

“Grandfather, you-“ Bilbo heatedly began before Thorin interrupted.

“Yes.” Thorin’s voice brought yet another bout of silence. “I was not in my right mind but that is no excuse for what I had done. We have means now for us to counter that gold lust, part of it coming with recovering our memories. Only a few of us have gotten them back but we were assured that as our journey continues, everyone will remember.”

Before anything else could be said, a loud knocking resounded through the room. Nori head footsteps walk across the room and the door open.

“Ah!” Gandalf’s said, feigning surprise. “I had wondered where you had gotten to, Gerontius. Adamanta my dear, how lovely to see you.”

“It is wonderful to see you again as well, Gandalf.” Adamanta said warmly before her tone turned sharp. “I believe that we can continue this discussion later, boys. For now we have guests to settle. You will be staying the night.”

Nori crept away from the window as he heard Thorin and Bilbo mutter their agreements. His head was swimming as he tried to understand what he had heard and made his way back to his brothers.


	9. Enter the Trollshaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!
> 
> I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated til now! I had gotten stuck trying to figure out how to move the story along without continuing to keep them in the Shire so unfortunately this chapter is a bit of a filler but I needed them out of the Shire! Grad School also totally kicked my butt but I got As in all my classes so well worth it lol. Classes don't start up for another few weeks so hopefully I can get some more chapters put out before I start. I also have an awesome scene for Dori remembering but it isn't until a little later on in the storyline. I hope to put out another chapter by the end of the week!

“I have been wondering if we should even stop here.” Thorin muttered to Bilbo as they watched an irate Gandalf storm off.

“Well, it might have been better not to have antagonized the wizard.” Bilbo sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “We will obviously need him at some point since we did decide to stop and take care of those disgusting trolls.”

“Are those swords really worth the trouble?” Thorin crossed him arms and turned to look at the smaller being.

“Thorin!” Bilbo glared. “That is not the only reason why we are doing this and you know it. Think about the other poor souls that would stumble across them and end up as dinner. We might as well take care of them and get our swords back.”

Fili walked over to them after handing his brother the reins to the ponies he was holding. He looked quickly around the busy camp and asked in a low voice. “Do we have a plan? Or are we going to let the trolls take the ponies again?”

“For now, place the ponies in the field closer to the river instead.” Thorin responded after a pause. “I’m not sure how we will run out the clock until morning but I would rather the ponies not get killed this time around.”

“They also need to be nearby so that we can escape quickly after.” Bilbo muttered, spying Bombur taking out the equipment to cook dinner.

Thorin gave a nod to Fili who went to corral the ponies in the direction of the small river nearby. Bilbo offered the king a small smile before moving to help Bombur. Thorin watched the small being swiftly move through the camp until he reached the fire. He was so focused on the hobbit that he nearly shouted in surprised when he finally realized that Dwalin was standing by his side.

“Thorin, what are we going to do about the wizard?” Dwalin merely rolled his eyes and asked gruffly.

“Nothing.” Thorin turned to his old friend. “He will come back when he is ready.”

“Was he right to be concerned about this area, you think?” Dwalin crossed his arms as his eyes scanned the woods.

“It is possible.” Thorin said slowly. “It was either stop and make ready the camp before dark or risk not finding a suitable spot. It wouldn’t hurt for us to keep a close watch on the area.”

Dwalin nodded. “Aye, I will do a short patrol in this area.”

“Take Nori with you.” Thorin motioned for the thief to join them. “No one should be alone even fairly close to camp if there is trouble.”

Thorin saw Dwalin clench his jaw as he explained to Nori that he would be accompanying Dwalin. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw Nori grin wolfishly at the large guard and a vein was visible in Dwalin’s forehead as they turned to carry out their duty. Thorin watched the two of them, shaking his head before returning to overseeing the camp.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nori stamped down the urge to whistle as he kept pace with Dwalin. His eyes darted around in the comfortable darkness as he listened to the large guard practically bumbling through the forest very audibly.

“Any of this look familiar to you?” Nori asked casually.

“No.” Dwalin answered, giving the red haired dwarf a confused look.

“I just figured since you were off traveling so often with those caravans you protected that you might have passed through this area at some point.” Nori shrugged casually, his eyes still on the forest around them.

“No,” Dwalin turned back around as they continued to walk. “I normally traveled south of the Shire, not East.”

Nori made a noncommittal noise, realizing that Dwalin did not remember whatever it was Thorin and Bilbo did.

After a few minutes of silence, Dwalin broke the silence. “What is it that you learned back at the Thain’s home?”

Nori’s eyes immediately went to the hulking figure next to him. “What do you mean?”

“I saw you slip away when we first arrived and the Thain took Thorin and Bilbo to, I assume his office.” Dwalin had them pause as they heard a rustle nearby.

A small fox rushed past them in the undergrowth and they continued on their way.

“The Thain wanted the details to the trip before he gave his blessing to Bilbo to travel with us.” Nori lied with ease, his thoughts on his encounter with Adamanta Took.

 

FLASHBACK

Nori had made his way back to the front of the house and realized that everyone has already made their way inside. Just as he cleared the bushes and turned the corner to enter the front door, he bumped directly into a very small being that immediately reached up and twisted his ear. Just as he reached for a knife, he paused in amazement when he realized that it was an older female hobbit with an iron grip on his ear.

“I thought these old ears heard rustling in the bushes outside the office window.” Even almost bent in half, Nori still towered over her.

He noted vaguely that her hair color matched that of their burglar. “I don’t quite know what you mean, madam.”

Nori managed not to yelp as she gave a light tug. “I’ll have you know Master Dwarf, that as sneaky as you are, you will never be quieter than tween hobbits that are out to steal pies out of my windowsill.”

Finally she let go of his ear, which he rubbed vigorously. He straightened before bowing. “It has been quite some time since I have been bested by anyone. Nori son of Mori, at your service.”

The older hobbit sniffed. “We shall see what service you can provide, Master Nori. I am Adamanta Took.”

END FLASHBACK

Nori realized he had been lost in his thoughts as they returned to camp. With a wary look towards the forest, knowing but not quite believing the danger so close to them, he tucked into his dinner. He watched as Bilbo took two bowls with him in the direction of the river to Fili and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I am going to attempt to understand how Tumblr works and once I figure that out, I will be happy to accept prompts hopefully starting towards the end of January! They won't be priority but I do like a good warm up lol. I am well versed in the Hobbit, LOTR, HP, Twilight (sorry) and NCIS series. I haven't dabbled in the Marvel superheros but I know enough about them that I feel like I could kind of fold them in. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


	10. To the Troll Hoard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> As an added apology for such a long wait, I finished another chapter! I seem to be on a roll now that I figured out how I want to move the story along. Unfortunately it seems to make the story line a little clunky to add in exactly how Nori's encounter with Adamanta went so I think I will make a One-Shot just for that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo rubbed his eyes as he looked around the camp. Unexpectedly, there had been no signs of the trolls last night. All of their ponies had been accounted for and nothing had disturbed a solid night’s sleep. Bilbo had waited until the rest of the company had fallen asleep except for Thorin who had taken watch before scouting the area as best he could remember. 

To his surprise, he found that there were remnants of a large fire that were clearly from a few days past. After a moment of indecision, he had decided to continue and managed to find the troll cave once more. It was clearly open and empty. He decided that he had done enough scouting and returned to the camp and told Thorin of his findings.

Now the sun had risen and the camp readied to continue their journey. Bilbo couldn’t help but feel that something was off. Sighing, he quickly moved to pack his things before heading to Bombur who was serving breakfast to everyone. Just as Bilbo began to eat, Gandalf strolled back into the camp.

“Bilbo, my dear boy!” Gandalf settled himself next to the hobbit. “Good Morning!”

“"What do you mean?" Bilbo paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Gandalf stared at Bilbo as he ducked his head down and continued to eat. He spotted the small smirk that formed behind the light brown curls. The entire company stared at them as the two dissolved into laughter.

“My, you are full of spirit this morning.” Gandalf said between chuckles.

Bilbo swallowed the mouthful of stew and responded. “Yes, I don’t believe that I slept well. Something seems odd however.”

“Well, it probably has something to do with the troll hoard I discovered on my way back to camp.” Gandalf said nonchalantly, reaching into his robe for his pipe.

Bilbo stared at him in surprise. Mentally he shrugged as it saved him the trouble to figuring out how to bring up the subject for the company to explore.

“Troll hoard?” Dori practically shouted as he walked by to his own bedroll. “What do you mean troll hoard? There are trolls nearby?”

Alarmed, the entire company went silent as Thorin walked over to the small group.

“Peace, Dori.” Gandalf lit his pipe. “I watched until well past dawn and it appears it has been abandoned. Trolls cannot be out in daylight and would have returned to their hoard before dawn had even begun.”

“Sounds like a good place to explore then if it is abandoned!” Kili chimed in from his spot across the camp.

“Where are the ponies?” Thorin asked bluntly.

“We lost them.” Kili shrugged as he grabbed two bowls of stew from Bombur.

“Again?” Bilbo said exasperated and then internally winced, hoping that no one had heard him.

Luckily Thorin’s own exclamation was loud enough that no one else had heard the hobbit except for Dori. The meticulous dwarf studied the hobbit suspiciously as he looked around the camp to see if anyone had in fact heard him.

“I’m jesting!” Kili said, slightly raising the bowls as if to ward off Thorin’s ire.

“You had better be!” Thorin glared at his nephew.

“We should still take a quick look at the troll hoard.” Gloin rumbled from his spot against a tree. “There might be something that we can add to our supplies.”

Thorin nodded, “We shall split into two groups. Dori, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bifur and Ori will stay here and finish breaking down the camp. Be sure to ready your packs so that they can load them onto the ponies. The rest of us will explore the troll hoard.”

With some excitement, the company moved quickly to ready their things. Soon enough, half of the company was following Gandalf through the foliage. Bilbo was meandering at the back of the group, taking in the surrounding plants as they walked. Every so often he would stop and add a few sprigs of different plants to the small pack slung around his chest.

“What are you doing?” Nori had made his way to walk beside the hobbit.  
Bilbo gave him a briefly look before placing another plant into his pack. “I’m collecting different plants that will be useful to us.”

“Useful how?” Nori eyed the small plants with distaste.

Bilbo chuckled. “No worries, these aren’t for eating. Some of the herbs can be used in medicines to combat fever and infection. A few of these can even be poisonous but I have two sides to my satchel and plenty of cloths to wrap them in to keep them separate until I get back to my pack.”

“Are you a healer among your people?” Nori asked curiously.

“Goodness no!” Bilbo laughed. “I know what these plants are because my mother taught me when I was a faunt. I managed to find a book in Bree from the market that detailed these plants so I have been reading up as we ride to refresh my memory and picking fresh plants when I can. I figured that if something happened to Oin’s supplies that we would have a backup of remedies that he can use. You never know what will happen on an adventure.”

“You seem to expect quite a bit of danger on this adventure.” Nori noticed that they were far enough from the group that their conversation could not be heard. “Especially since you and Thorin seem to know what will happen already.”

Bilbo almost fell over as he reached for a plant and tried to straighten up quickly. “Brussel Sprouts! How do you know about that?”

Nori stopped beside the hobbit. “I was spying on you when the Thain dragged you two to his office.”

Bilbo threw his hands in the air, not even noticing that he had accidentally thrown the herbs in his hand aside. “Of course you did, you nosey dwarf. Why are you telling me this now?”

“Your grandmother caught me.” Nori couldn’t help but chuckle at Bilbo’s gobsmacked face. “She apparently heard me outside the window and she caught me on my way back into that grand hobbit-y hole.”

“It’s called a Smial!” Bilbo huffed as they started to walk again. "And I find it hard to believe that a thief of your stature would get caught."

Nori waved his hand, brushing off the irate correction. “It happens, though most of the time it is on purpose nowadays. This time wasn't. Your grandmother nearly twisted my ear off.”

Bilbo nodded. “She does have certain strength specifically for twisting ears of mischievous tweens trying to steal her pies, or dwarves spying in this case.”

Nori chuckled. “That she does. I wouldn’t normally be this blunt you see, but your grandmother made me swear that I would do what I can to help until I supposedly remember whatever it is you and Thorin do.”

Bilbo looked him with a raised eyebrow. “And you are complying?”

Nori shrugged, his eyes scanning the backs of the other dwarves in front of them as they approached the cave. “Your grandmother reminds me of someone dear to me. Plus, I need to know everything I can to protect my brothers. I figured it would not be so bad to see what my fellow thief had to say on this.”

“Burglar.” Bilbo corrected as he pointed his finger at the amused red head. “I do not steal random things for fun or money.”

Nori snorted. “I trust we will discuss this again later, Master Burglar?” 

Bilbo nodded as the two finally joined the rest of their company at the opening of the cave, their noses crinkling in disgust at the stench permeating through the air. Nori gave Bilbo a little bow with a cheeky grin and sauntered off into the cave. He saw the Dwalin was frowning at him as he walked away from Bilbo and gave him a wink as he passed by. Nori chuckled once more when he saw the warrior scowl in response.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bilbo stayed outside the cave, not willing to get closer to the source of the rancid smell in the air. He noticed that Dwalin had stayed at the mouth of the cave standing watch but neither disturbed the other as they waited for the company to finish exploring. Bilbo sat down on a nearby log, turning his thoughts to the missing trolls. Had they truly abandoned the cave? What if they have simply moved on and were terrorizing a small village? What if they came back?

These questions swirled around Bilbo’s even as the dwarves and one wizard exited the cave, small treasures in hand. He straightened as Gandalf and Thorin approached him. Bilbo smiled when he saw Orcrist strapped to Thorin’s back.

“Bilbo, this is for you.” Gandalf handed a familiar sword over to him.

“It is a better weapon than that skillet I spied in your pack.” Thorin smirked when Bilbo huffed.

He gingerly took the sword into his hands. “Thank you, Gandalf. Now I only need to learn how to use it properly.”

“We shall begin your lessons right after dinner.” Thorin said before Gandalf could speak.

Bilbo beamed at Thorin and Gandalf, feeling rather ignored, huffed and walked off to examine his own elvish sword. Thorin returned the smile and the two stared at each other for a few moments before Balin, who was standing nearby cleared his throat.

Thorin looked away, a hint of red in his cheeks before calling to the group. “Head back to camp! Let us be on with our journey!”

As the dwarves moved to follow Thorin back the way they came, Bilbo felt his ears redden when he caught Balin’s amused gaze. He cleared his throat and walked past, ignoring Balin’s quiet chuckle.


	11. The Great East Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm still getting back on this bandwagon. My classes are starting to wrap up and one of them is completely done this weekend. I will hopefully find more time to write once it is! 
> 
> This one is another filler but I couldn't help the little Nori/Dwalin that came out here. (Whoops sorry, spoiler alert). Don't worry, the next chapter will hopefully be a little more interesting!

Contrary to what many other people thought, Dwalin was not stupid. He simply had no patience for the idiots that surrounded him and it was much more satisfying to simply pummel them in the practice ring rather than argue with them like his brother loved to do. He hadn’t lived this long without developing some observational skills which he used right now to watch the heirs of Durin and their little burglar, all of whom were at the front of their company speaking in hushed tones.

“They seem irritated.” Dwalin would never admit that Nori’s sudden appearance by his side startled him. It seemed that somehow even his pony was quiet.

Dwalin grunted in return as he continued to glare towards the front of the line.  
Nori inspected his nails and continued. “Seems to me like they are overly worried about something.”

Dwalin grunted again as he tried to ignore the red head. He chuckled internally when he heard the thief sign in exasperation.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say that you only spoke in grunts.” Nori used a knife that suddenly appeared to dig some dirt out from under his nails. “But luckily I do know better, enough to know you speak in moans too.”

Nori smirked as he heard Dwalin make a choking sound and pulled his pony away in time to dodge a punch. He winked at the scowling guard, smirking at the red tint on his cheeks. Nori pulled his pony to fall back to where his brothers were, leaving Dwalin to shrug off his curious brother’s glance.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Gandalf, how much longer until we reach Rivendell?” Bilbo pulled up beside his too-tall friend, leaving Fili and Kili to continue talking quietly among themselves.

“Well at this pace, we should reach the valley itself sometime tomorrow morning.” Gandalf looked down at the hobbit, slowing down his horse to match the pony’s gate. 

Bilbo nodded thoughtfully as he looked out over the plain. From his memory, the company had passed by the hidden tunnel into Rivendell a few miles back. Riding along the route they had run once before, Bilbo shuddered at the distance they had managed to cover while evading the wargs. He was also uneasy not knowing how much farther the entrance to Rivendell was in case of any danger. 

“Bilbo,” Gandalf’s concerned tone caught his attention and he turned his gaze upwards again. “What is bothering you, dear boy?”

Bilbo couldn’t help but sigh. “It’s those trolls, Gandalf.”

Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrows. “What about them? They are long gone, Bilbo.”

“That’s what is worrying, Gandalf. They are long gone but nothing we found suggests they are dead.” Bilbo ran a hand through his matted curls. “They could have moved on and found another farmer and his family to eat. Where did they go?”

The wizard studied his young friend. “That is quite a worrying thought, but alas we cannot spend any extra time away from this quest to answer those questions. We can only hope that they wandered back to the Ettenmoors.”

Bilbo sighed once more. “We can only hope.”

“You have been quite the surprise, my dear boy.” Gandalf gave him a small smile. “You have adjusted to traveling and this group in particular must faster than I had expected.”

Bilbo looked away, his face turning red as he responded. “Well, it helped that I actually know Thorin. I’m not as unaccustomed to trips as I might seem although it has been quite some time since I have been on a long trip such as this.”

Gandalf chuckled. “It is very difficult to convince dwarves to accept an outsider and the fact that you have managed to become close friends with one such as Thorin, well, I was certainly right in choosing you to accompany us.”

“You certainly were, Gandalf.” Bilbo gave him a wry smile. 

He quickly nudged his pony off to the side and made his way towards Thorin, ignoring Gandalf’s curious stare on his back.


	12. Arrival at Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I had an outline for this story and as I was writing the last chapter, all the characters decided to through that outline into the fire and take the story in a different direction. I hope you all enjoy!

Thorin gazed on the valley before them as they traveled down the main road into Rivendell. The last time around, he had been rather bitter at being fooled by Gandalf into going to the Elf Lord for help with the map but he had not ignored the fact that the city was beautiful in its own right. No elven city of course would ever compare to the carved stone cities the dwarves excelled in creating. Beside him, Bilbo sighed happily at the sight.

“This is where you retired to, was it not?” Thorin asked him quietly.

Luckily, they had managed to have several conversations as they made their way to Rivendell and Thorin was slowly learning more about Bilbo’s life. As hard as he tried, Thorin could not convince Bilbo to talk about his nephew, Frodo, other than to dote on him as any uncle/parent would.

Bilbo nodded. “I finished writing my book while I was here. I was able to give it to Frodo when he returned.”

“Returned?” Thorin prompted, hoping that Bilbo would open up.

“Ah look, seems they have spotted us.” Bilbo nudged his pony forward.

Thorin returned his attention to the road before them and saw two brunette elves heading their way on horses. He sighed and moved himself to the front of the group next to Gandalf. As he moved past Dwalin, he saw him taking one of his axes off his back.

“Put away your arms.” Thorin turned in his seat to observe that a few of the other dwarves had also armed themselves. “We entered their valley without any announcement or notice. Let us not cause strife before we have even seen their Lord.”

Thorin glared at them until every last sword or axe was put away. He nodded and turned back to the front, ignoring Gandalf’s appraising look. A few moments later, Fili and Kili made their way forward and placed themselves on their side of their uncle. They had even managed to maneuver the hobbit right behind Thorin and between themselves, sharing a grin at Bilbo’s exasperated sigh.

Thorin kept their company’s pace at a brisk walk as the two elves continued their canter towards them. He didn’t look behind him, trusting that the dwarves behind him would heed his orders to keep their arms at bay. 

Within minutes, the elves were close enough for Gandalf to move to the front of the group and shout a greeting in the elvish tongue. Thorin did his best to keep his distaste from his face as the flowery language as the two guards responded in kind.

“Those are Lord Elrond’s sons.” Bilbo murmured from behind him. “I could never tell which one was which, but their names are Elrohir and Elladan. They are probably the only identical twins among the elves. They have a younger sister, Arwen.”

Thorin gave a small nod of his head before encouraging his pony to catch up with the wizard who was now conversing with the two identical elves.

“Ah,” Gandalf turned in his seat as they approached. “This is the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Well met, Thorin Oakenshield.” The elf on the left leaned forward slightly as he spoke. “I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. Allow us to welcome you and your company to Rivendell on behalf of our father.”

Thorin bowed his head slightly. “Well met, Sons of Lord Elrond. Allow me to introduce my sister-sons, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis.”

Fili and Kili gave a short bow from their saddles, ignoring the incredulous gasps and angry growls from their companions behind them. Kili turned to glare at them, surprising everyone into silence by his resemblance to Thorin. When he turned around, he saw that the elves were watching, amused by their antics.

“Come,” Elrohir turned his horse towards the valley city. “It has been quite some time since we have had a host of dwarves in our halls. We shall have a feast to welcome you and prepare rooms where you can rest.”

“Dwarves have been here before?” Fili couldn’t help but move forward, after silently asking and receiving his uncle’s permission, to ask questions that he had from their first visit.

“Ah, Master Fili, I may be young to our people but old enough to remember when there was a time where dwarves and elves did not sneer quite so much at each other.” Elrohir laughed as they began to move forward.

“I can’t imagine such a time.” Kili chuckled, pulling his pony beside his brother.

“Who is this?” Elladan had caught sight of Bilbo as soon as Fili and Kili and moved off.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” Bilbo gave a short bow in his seat.

“Baggins?” Elladan waited until Bilbo had pulled even with his horse before following his brother. “As in Belladonna Baggins?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Thorin as the dwarf maneuvered himself between the elf and hobbit. “Yes, she was my mother.”

“Ah,” Elladan’s eyes dimmed in understanding. “My sympathies, Master Baggins. She was a great friend of ours.”

Bilbo gave him a sad smile. “I heard many stories about you from my mother.” He elbowed Thorin. “Stories that would probably put Fili and Kili to shame.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh when Thorin groaned and Fili and Kili turned, shouting their disagreement.

“Do you wish me to turn fully grey by the end of this visit?” Thorin glared at the brunette as he tried to stifle his laughter.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gloin was completely and utterly baffled. When Thorin had originally approached him to join the company, Gloin had been hesitant. On one hand, he was quite loyal to his cousin that was single handedly keeping their colony from destruction. On the other, he certainly did not want to leave his beloved wife and son behind to an almost certain death.

He of course went to his brother for his opinion, not wanting to worry his darling Maili before any decision had been made. It wasn’t very surprising that Thorin had also approached Oin to join them as their healer. What was surprising to Gloin was that Oin had agreed, despite being beyond middle age for a dwarf. Following their discussion, they two had sat down with Maili to explain their trip.   
Nothing gave Gloin more reason to feel faint of heart than when his son, Gimli has barged into the room with his newly forged axe announcing that he wanted to join his father and uncle on the quest. Gloin was well aware that his son was a great fighter and would some day make a great warrior, but there was nothing that could convince him to bring him along before he reached his majority. 

 

Gloin was at the back of the company when they finally made it into the courtyard. He eyed his surroundings as he dismounted from his pony and grabbed his things before allowing a nearby elf to take the pony to the stables. As they were climbing the stairs, Gloin noticed blond hair reflecting the sunlight just as another elf ducked out of sight. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find the elf among the trees but soon they turned the corner towards the rooms they would be staying in. He grunted to himself as he turned his attention to his companions again, ignoring the feeling of a memory just out of reach.


	13. A Warmer Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I have completely thrown away my original outline for this story lol. Hope you guys like where this is starting to go!

Fili looked around the room he was given, knowing that his brother was most likely to join him instead of staying in his own room. The last time he hadn’t even glanced at the rooms they were given before Thorin had demanded the company stay together and made their beds in a large hall instead.

The blonde couldn’t help but eye the height on the beds and chairs around the room, knowing that they were not as large as Beorn’s home had been but still not looking forward to clamouring up like a dwarfling climbing a tree. He sighed and placed his bag on the floor before quickly pulling himself onto the bed. Fili flopped onto his back and stared that the slightly domed ceiling, his mind racing as he tried to think through the past few weeks. 

It had taken them a week longer to reach Rivendell than before. He frowned thinking about the lack of enemies they had encountered on their travels. There was also the lack of Gandalf’s wizard friend as well that was troubling, though Fili had no idea why that was important.

Fili lifted his head slightly when he heard a knock at the door. He barely opened his mouth to invite whomever it was in when his brother came through the door. Kili didn’t bother to say a greeting before he dropped his pack next to his brother’s and hopped up on the bed, sitting by his feet. 

“You don’t usually knock.” Fili let his head flop back onto the bed.

“I thought you would have appreciated the slight warning.” Kili chuckled as he picked at his boot.

Fili hummed before his thoughts returned to their quest. A moment later, Kili moved to lie next to his brother. 

“I wonder how long it will take for us to gain an audience with Lord Elrond since he wasn’t the one to greet us this time.” Kili rested his head on one of his hands, the other resting on his stomach. 

Fili hummed again, bring his own arms to mirror Kili’s. 

A few seconds later, Kili moved and a pillow thumped down onto Fili’s face. “What has gotten you all worked up, brother?”

Fili sighed and sat up as he threw the pillow back at Kili. “I’m worried. We put off our departure from the Shire by such a small time and somehow we have already changed drastically what happened. I worry about what will happen as well travel closer to the mountain. I wonder if we are even going to be able to reclaim the damn mountain this time around.”

After a moment of silence, Kili sighed, then smacked Fili in the face with the pillow. “Of course we are! If anything, that small change has made things easier for us. Who knows, may be it will be that way all to the mountain.”

Fili moved the pillow from his face and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You mean where we have to finally meet a dragon for the second time?”

“Well...yeah.” Kili gave him a sheepish grin.

“Kili.” Fili chuckled before smacking his brother in the face with the pillow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bilbo sighed happily as he wanted into the same banquet hall from the previous timeline. He was the first to arrive of his company but he noticed a few elves milling about, a few tuning their instruments for the upcoming meal. He walked over to the railing and looked out into the gardens below, soaking in the familiar tranquility of the valley. 

After a few moments, he heard a commotion that got louder as his dwarves came closer to the room. He turned just as they flooded into the room and sat down.

“I don’t know why we didn’t just skip dinner.” Nori grumbled quietly. “Why even bother with all the green food?”

“It would be rather rude.” Ori frowned at his older brother as he sat down. “Obviously Thorin is trying to make a good impression.”

Bilbo made his way over to the table when he saw Gandalf enter the room with Elladan and Elrohir. Thorin, who had entered with the other dwarves, broke away from Balin and Dwalin to join them at the table to the side.

“I apologize for our father’s absence.” Elladan motioned for everyone to take a seat. 

“It is quite alright.” Thorin said gruffly as he watched Elrohir signal to another elf to bring in the food. 

He was quite surprised when a team of elves came forward and placed copious amounts of meats and other dwarf friendly foods around both tables. He suppressed a smile at the cheer that rose from his company. 

“I’m sure that you both will be wonderful hosts in his stead.” Bilbo chuckled as he watched Thorin pile his plate with venison.

Elrohir threw back his head and laughed. “Well my sister would have been a much better choice but she is visiting our grandmother in Lothlorien.”

“You also were quite friendly when we came upon you entering the valley.” Elladan winked at Bilbo. “Had you not been so diplomatic and our father here, I’m sure he would have been quite displeased and done something to amuse himself. Such as giving you only vegetables or some such nonsense for dinner.”

Bilbo paused and pat Thorin on the back as he coughed around his mouthful of venison and potatoes. “I thought that elves didn’t eat meat?”

Elrohir chuckled. “We don’t always eat it but this is an occasion where it is warranted given that you are our guests and obviously eat meat quite rigorously.”

Biblo followed Elrohir’s pointing gesture to see his dwarves merrily, and messily, eating their meals. He shook his head and gave Thorin a pointed look. Thorin sighed but before he could open his mouth to reprimand the company, Elladan chimed in. 

“It is quite alright. It has been some time since we have had dwarves in our halls. Besides you all look weary from travel, we can handle a little noise.”

A loud crash had Bilbo and Thorin whipping their heads around to find that Bofur had risen from his seat and accidentally crashed into a passing elf with a tray of food. Dori, Ori, Bifur and Bombur rose from their seats to help right the two. Bofur sheepishly apologized while helping the elf to pick up the fallen dishes while the others returned to their seats.

Bilbo leaned closer to Thorin. “I’m supposing that you told them to behave before we came to dinner.”

Thorin scowled. “Yes. I suppose this is the best behavior that we are going to get out of them.”

“You continue to surprise me, Thorin.” Gandalf piped up, startling Bilbo when he realized that he had forgotten about the silent, observing wizard. “I didn’t expect you to be so diplomatic with elves.”

“And you continue to surprise me, Mithrandir.” Elladan placed his fork down on his plate. “I have never known you to be so rude as to insult your companions in front of your hosts regardless of our friendship.”

“Neither of us are father, Mithrandir.” Elrohir said sharply. “We do not have any trepidations about dwarves and will not allow you to insult other guests.”

Bilbo glared at the taller being along with the others at the table while Gandalf struggled for a moment to compose himself. It took him a moment to realize that the company were also glaring at the wizard, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

After a moment, Gandalf coughed before turning to Thorin. “I apologize, Thorin. I seem to have let my thought runs amok.”

“Quite.” Thorin responded and grunted when Bilbo’s elbow connected with his side. “All is forgiven, Tharkun.”

Thorin gestured to the company of dwarves at the next table and conversation returned to a dull roar. Bilbo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the dramatic side of the exiled king.

“Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way,” Elrohir also took the cue to pick up his fork once more. “What brings you and your company this way, Master Thorin?”

“We are on our way east and had hoped to speak with your father about improving the relations between the Longbeards in the Blue Mountains and the Elves of Rivendell.” Thorin watched the two elves freeze momentarily before he continued to eat. 

Bilbo held back a chuckle. “May we ask, what business has called Lord Elrond away from Rivendell?”

The twins shared a look before Elladan answered. “A patrol encountered Radagast the Brown moving across our lands. His original intention was to seek out Gandalf but he decided to come to Rivendell instead to speak to Father. We do not know what they spoke about but our father and Radagast set out for Lothlorien straight away.”

“You did not think to inform me of this right away?” Gandalf put his cutlery down, irate. “Radagast rarely leaves the Greenwood, nevermind travel so far.”

Elrohir frowned at the wizard. “There is not much you can do now, Mithrandir. They made for the Golden Wood four days ago.”

Gandalf threw his hands into the air before he stood and made to leave the room.

“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked, half out of his seat.

“To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense” The taller being half yelled as he crossed the room.

“And who’s that?” Thorin shot Bilbo a wink, causing Bilbo to redden.

“Myself, Thorin Oakenshield! I have had enough of dwarves and elves for one day.” With a swish of his cloak, Gandalf disappeared towards the guest rooms.

Bilbo was the first to return to his dinner. “Thorin, I don’t quite know who is better at sulking. You or Gandalf.”

He chuckled to himself when he heard Fili and Kili roar in laughter from the next table and ignored Thorin’s glare as he continued to eat his dinner.


	14. Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that I have a new outline, I am on a roll here! I also went back and edited ALL the chapters to catch any grammatical errors and also to try to correct any plot holes or general confusion. Turns out reading the whole thing all together showed me a few inconsistencies so hopefully all fixed now! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Balin watched the smoke curling and floating away in the light wind as he stood by the window in the guest room he was sharing with his brother. Every so often his eyes would roam over the grounds below that glowed in the setting sun. Of course his thoughts were on his king, and the difference in his behavior since the trip began. He had known the lad all his life and not once, had he seen Thorin act cordially with elves since Erebor fell. On one hand, he was quite surprised but happily by his diplomacy since of course, Balin had a hand in his studies. On the other, Balin would never admit it, but he too had a burning hatred of elves. Thorin had been left with his people while Thrain had decided to speak with Thranduil on his father’s behalf as they traveled through the Greenwood. 

Balin had accompanied him, both eager to understand why Thranduil had turned his back on the dwarves and to see if he would help now. When they had been granted an audience, the conversation had quickly turned vile as Thranduil accused Thror’s greed for calling the dragon to the mountain. Both Thrain and Balin had tried to reason with the Elven King, entreating him to aid the injured and sick among them. They had been coldly turned away after Thranduil decided that all dwarves carried Thror’s greed and it would do no good to aid them.

Had Balin not been so well trained in his role of political advisor and how to keep his own emotions from showing, he would have thrown the small axe in his book right at the Elven King’s scowling face. 

A thump behind him shook Balin from his thoughts. He turned around to see his brother rifling through his pack for his own pipeweed to join his brother at the window.

“Evenin’ brother.” Balin tipped his pipe towards him.

Dwalin grunted in return as he lit his own.

“Talkative tonight are we?” Balin chuckled as he moved over.

“Talkin’ if your strong suit.” Dwalin poked his brother’s side. “Mine is hittin’ things.”

Balin chuckled again. “I would have thought you would be shadowing Thorin around this place.”

Dwalin glared down at the grounds. “He is currently talking to Fili and Kili. I dinnae know what they are yapping about. I think Bilbo was in there also.”

The two brothers continued to smoke their pipes for a few minutes. Finally Balin extinguished his pipe, tapped it out and put it away.

“I do believe that I am going to crash that little party.” Balin raised an eyebrow at his brother. “I think it’s time Thorin told what is happening. You coming along?”

Dwalin grunted before putting his pipe away and following his brother out of the door.

It didn’t take long to get to Thorin’s rooms as it was down the hall along with the rest of the company. Thankfully, there were no other visitors and the dwarves had the entire wing to themselves. They barely paused before Dwalin raised his fist and banged on the doors. The talking inside ceased and it was loud enough to have a few of the others poking their heads out of their rooms. When they saw who it was, they retreated into their own rooms once more.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, Fili standing in the entry way. Just as he opened his mouth to greet them, Dwalin pushed past the younger dwarf and into the room. Balin followed and gave Fili a pat on the shoulder. They found Thorin, Bilbo, and Kili in chairs around close to the low burning fire with a space that was clearly meant for Fili among them.

“Dwalin, Balin.” Thorin greeted them with a nod. “What is it?”

“We were simply -” Balin stepped forward, hands coming to rest on his stomach when Dwalin shoved him over and interrupted.

“What are ye not telling us, Thorin?” Dwalin practically growled, glaring at his oldest friend.

Balin couldn’t help but sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache normally caused by his brother, or Thorin’s, bluntness.

He looked up to see that Fili and Kili looked as though they were startled deer and Bilbo was studying his pipe intently. Thorin was returning Dwalin’s glare.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Thorin’s teeth were clenched as he spoke.

“The hell you don’t.” Dwalin took another step forward as Thorin rose from his chair. “Ye have been acting strange ever since we left the Blue Mountains. The three of ye!” He gestured to the three dwarves in front of him.

Fili stepped in between Thorin and Dwalin. “Thorin, we may want to consider letting them know what our plans are.” 

Kili had also risen from his seat to stand by Thorin’s side. He leaned in and quietly chimed in. “We may not be able to wait for them to remember.”

Thorin looked at both of his nephews and sighed. He sat back down while Fili and Kili made space for Balin and Dwalin to join them. 

“What we are about to tell you, you cannot speak of with the others.” Thorin began as soon as they were seated.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ori sighed as he watched his brother bicker. He hadn’t even bothered to pay attention to what it was they were arguing over, but he was trying to write down the somewhat dull events that had transpired on their trip so far. He had tried to write in his book every night but he was also working on individual and group portraits as well. 

He winced as Dori slammed his hand onto the nearby chair and decided it was time to relocate to continue his work. The youngest Ri made his way to the balcony, as his brothers were almost directly in front of the door and slipped outside without either one noticing. He looked around and realized that the balcony he was on extended along the side. 

Looking around, he realized that there was better moonlight on the other end of the balcony. Just as he was about to pass by the second set of doors, he was startled by a loud shout within. Curiosity got the better of him as he edged as close to the doors as possible and listened.

Once he realized who was speaking, he knew that he should have returned to his own room. Instead, he continued to listen to the conversation.

“Thorin, that is simply not possible.” Ori identified the speaker as Balin.

“Balin, I know how this sounds.” Thorin sounded frustrated. “It is why I did not mention this before.”

“Sounds like a load of shit.” Dwalin sounded closer to the balcony doors, causing Ori to draw back a little bit in case the moonlight showed his shadow into the room. 

“But it isn’t!” Kili shouted angrily. “Why would Thorin lie to you about any of this? Why would Fili? Or I? Or Bilbo?”

“The hobbit is not one of us for me to trust his tale so easily, laddie.” Dwalin practically growled at the younger dwarf.

“Enough!” Thorin shouted. “Regardless of how you feel about him now, I am telling you the truth. Once everyone remembers, I will be officially naming him Dwarf-friend but as of right now in this room, it is such.”

“Why haven’t we all regained our memories of this previous life?” Balin chimed in, possibly to diffuse the rising tempers.

“It took a lot of magic for the Valar to reset time, let alone return our memories.” Fili answered. “Everyone is going to remember at different time, we have no idea what will trigger it either.”

“It also isn’t just us.” Bilbo spoke softly and Ori strained to hear what he was saying. “My grandmother remembers everything I told her about this quest from when I returned home the first time. The Shire has never been so well guarded before. Who knows who else remembers.”

“Does anyone else know about this? Or remember it?” Balin asked. 

“The only one who knows but doesn’t remember is Nori.” Bilbo answered, causing Ori to nearly fall over in shock. “He was spying on Thorin and I when we were speaking with my grandparents in the Shire.”

Ori barely had time to squeak when he grabbed suddenly from behind. He clutched onto his writing materials as he was spun around and came face to face with his older brother.

“What are you doing out here?” Nori whispered. “Spying is my job, you know.”

Ori rolled his eyes and motioned towards their rooms. The two quietly made their way back to the empty room without being noticed by the others in Thorin’s room.


	15. A Drastic Change in History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning! I hope that everyone who celebrates had a pleasant Easter! My littles are overjoyed by the amount of candy they found on their hunt lol. I think that my 2 year old was happy to just play with eggs and not get in trouble for once. One time I went to the bathroom and came back 2 minutes later to find that she had taken out almost a dozen eggs and smashed them all over my living room and dining room. She hasn't stopped trying to recreate that fun since!
> 
> Anyways, please check out my profile! I provided the info on the fandoms that I am willing to take prompts on so if you want, message me via AO3 or tumblr. I have also listed both my ff related tumbr and one for my original works! So if you're interested in that, please hit that follow button!
> 
> Love to you all and hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 15 - Complete

Thorin stood in front of a door that lead to the personal living quarters of Lord Elrond’s household. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked. He clasped his hands behind him as he waited patiently. After a few moments, an elf that was vaguely familiar opened the door.

“May I help you?” Thorin noted the slight look of confusion on the elf’s face.

“I was hoping to speak with Elladan and Elrohir if they have a moment for me.” Thorin said, reminding himself to be polite.

The familiar elf nodded. “If you do not mind waiting one moment here, I will go see if they are available.”

Thorin nodded and turned to observe the flowery paintings adorning the hall as the door closed. A few moments later, the same elf opened the door once more.

“They accept your request for an audience. If you would follow me, I will lead you to their chambers.” He opened the door wider and closed it again after Thorin entered the wing with a nod of thanks.

There was no further conversation as they made their way through the hall. Their destination was fairly close by and the elf gave a small bow before he left Thorin to enter the open doors to the twins’ chambers.

“Ah, Master Thorin!” One of the twins approached as Thorin stood in the doorway, unsure. “Come in, please. Take a seat.”

Thorin cautiously made his way into the sitting room and eyed the large chair he was being guided to. He noticed that the elf had turned away to help his brother prepare a tray of breakfast foods and took that chance to hop up onto the tall piece of furniture. 

“Please help yourself.” One of them said, and try as he might, Thorin was unable to tell them apart.

“Thank you, I’m fine.” Thorin shook his raven locks and rested his hands on his knees, not willing to leave the chair unless absolutely necessary.

“What brings you to our chambers this fine morning?” The twin on the left said, picking up a scone.

Thorin cleared his throat. “It is an important matter with which I had hoped to speak with your father about. Unfortunately since he is not here, I had hoped to speak with you about it instead.”

The twins shared a surprised look. The twin on the right smacked his brother’s arm and glanced at the scone in his hand.

“Eat after business, Elrohir.” The twin Thorin now identified as Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded. “Of course. Important matters demand our complete attention.”

After the scone was returned to the plate, Thorin found himself under the scrutiny of the two brunettes. 

“I know that it seems odd that our company is traveling east, not only with a hobbit but a wizard as well.” Thorin started, keeping his fingers still on his lap. “Gandalf came to me several months ago about returning to Erebor to defeat the dragon.”

Thorin observed the twins’ faces as their color paled and they stiffened. Elladan opened his mouth to reply but stopped at Thorin’s raised hand.

Thorin took a deep breath and continued. “I called for any dwarf willing to journey with me. I called for all the leaders of the dwarf clans to come together for their support. All I managed to gather was 12 brave and loyal companions, including both of my nephews and heirs. We stopped in the Shire to enlist Master Baggins’ help and then began our journey. We know that your father would not have wanted us to awaken the dragon but Gandalf felt that we needed his council and aside from that I had hoped to establish a good relationship between the Blue Mountains and Rivendell, and hopefully Erebor.”

Thorin waited as the two subdued elves gathered their wits.

“How do you plan on defeating the dragon?” Elladan finally spoke.

“There is a rumor that there are descendants of Girion of Dale living in Laketown which lies between Mirkwood and Erebor. It is possible there are black arrows still in existence. It is not our first plan. Master Baggins joined us as as burglar. He has agreed to enter the mountain and retrieve the Arkenstone.” Thorin could not help but spit out the name of that cursed rock with some hatred. “Unfortunately, the other dwarf clans will not heed my call to war against the dragon without it.”

“What is the arkenstone?” Elrohir leaned forward in interest.

“It is a white luminescent stone, one that was named Heart of the Mountain.” Thorin clenched his hands as he remembered the day the stone was presented to his grandfather. “My grandfather had already started to show signs of the gold sickness but when this stone was given to him by the miners who found it, his fate was sealed. He claimed that it was a sign that his right to rule was divine and even Thranduil came to gaze upon that rock. All of the clans swore their allegiance to the one who holds the stone.”

“A hobbit? Against a dragon?” Elladan looked aghast as he sat back in his chair. “How will he be able to get the stone?”

Thorin took a deep breath as he laid out the plan that he had worked out with Bilbo and his nephews. He knew that Balin and Dwalin had argued against telling any details of their journey to the twins, worried that they would try to stop them from leaving the valley. He knew that he was going to need Rivendell’s support for when dwarves started traveling back to Erebor and to aid those that would decide to stay in the Blue Mountains once again. He also knew that even though it went against every fiber of his being, that in order to give his kin the chance to help remake the world, he needed to move past his pride and distrust. He needed to change history.

“It may be prudent to send a message to father about all this.” Elrohir said with a small frown. 

Thorin frowned, tapping his fingers against his knee. “Do you plan on stopping us from continuing our journey?”

It was the twins’ turn to frown.

“Why would we stop you?” Elrohir asked, stunned. “You’re going there to take back your home.”

Thorin couldn’t help the suspicious glare he gave them. “Most people, including your father I would imagine, wouldn’t want us to disturb the dragon.”

“That’s true.” Elladan sighed and sat back in his seat. “Thorin, we mentioned at dinner last night that we did not hold dwarves in the same light as others do. Some call it naivety or ignorance due to our youth. In reality, we remember the good dwarves that we called friends from ages ago. We don’t hold the same suspicions or fears. Regardless of anything, we will help in any way we can even if our father does not approve.”

Thorin studied them for a moment before sighing of relief. “Any help would be appreciated but I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your father.”

“We may be young for elves, Thorin, but we are old enough to make those decisions for ourselves.” Elladan rose from his chair and moved to the door. 

There was a small string nearby that he pulled on and he turned back around.

“I think that Elrohir should travel to LothLórien and speak with father directly. This isn’t something that we want written down.” Elladan returned to his chair as he spoke. “I imagine that Gandalf will most likely make his way there as well so we may as well send you with him.”

Elrohir nodded. “In the meantime, we should at least tell Glorfindel to put our own forces on alert while I convince father to aid Thorin.”

Thorin’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I’m not sure that your forces would be able to aid us in time if the goblins and orcs march on us again.”

Elladan mirrored his twin’s nod. “Regardless, we can at least bring supplies that you will need afterwards because there is going to be only so much that the Greenwood can provide. We will do our best to be there soon after your Durin’s day.”

A knock came at the door and the elf that escorted Thorin to Elladan and Elrohir’s chambers came into the room.

“Ah, Lindr. Please see if you can find Gandalf. We have need to send Elrohir to LothLórien and hoped that Gandalf would supervise my brother.” Elladan sent a smirk towards his brother, who scowled in return. 

When he turned back to Thorin, he noticed that the smaller being was frowning. He cocked his head to the side. “You don’t seem pleased with these plans, Thorin.”

Thorin studied the twins. “It is a hard learned lesson to not trust others, Elladan. I didn’t tell you all of this to gain your army. Simply to try to build a favorable relationship between our peoples.”

Elrohir gave him a smile. “I’m sure that it was not easy for you to come here and act against what your instincts and past dictate, Thorin.”

“We are not our father,” Elladan joined in. “and nor are we like Thranduil. We honor our word and we will do anything we can to help.”

Thorin gave a grave nod. Before anything else could be said, there was another knock at the door.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Gloin looked around the training yard as he watched his companions stretching, ready for an afternoon training session. He chuckled to himself as he watched the Kili nearly fall over as he enthusiastically waves his arms while telling a story to his brother and Ori. He turned his attention back to the ax that he was sharpening as Thorin and Dwalin entered the courtyard with one of Lord Elrond’s twin sons.

“Kili!” Thorin’s deep voice carried across the training yard, capturing everyone’s attention. “You will be joining Elladan in the archery field with me.”

Kili shouted with excitement as he turned to pick up his bow and arrow next to his other gear. Fili clapped him on the shoulder before Kili jogged to join his uncle. Dwalin left the group and approached Gloin.

“Mornin’, cousin.” Gloin said as he looked up from his axe.

“Mornin’.” Dwalin returned gruffly. “I need you to go with Thorin while I put the others through their paces.”

Gloin nodded, his red hair bouncing with the movement. He stood swiftly, axe by his side as he joined the group heading to another path out of the training yard. Normally Gloin wasn’t so quiet, particularly concerning elves, but Thorin had made it clear that he was attempting to treat with these elves. It still eluded Gloin as to why Thorin had changed his mind regarding elves but he was not about to disobey his king. The best way of course to not insult anyone, was to keep his mouth shut, no matter how difficult it may be. 

As the group got closer to the archery field, they heard the ‘thud’ of an arrows hitting a target at a steady tempo.

“Ah! It must be our other guest.” Elladan said cheerfully. “He has been in hiding since you lot have come to the valley. Let us see if we can sneak up on him for an introduction.”

They stepped through the opening in the hedge to see the back of an elf who was emptying their quiver into the target swinging from the branch of a tree. Gloin froze at the familiar blond hair as images passed before his eyes.

A dark forest, being insulted by a blond elf, riding a horrid river, the gold sickness, the battle. Images raced so quickly showing him his son, his grown son. And that blonde elf.

“You!” Gloin pushed past Thorin. “What are ye doing here?”

Startled, the blonde turned around with an arrow notched at his bow and Kili readied his bow upon recognizing the Prince of Mirkwood.

“Legolas! Dár!” Elladan shouted as he moved in front of Gloin.

Legolas immediately unnotched the arrow when he realized who was in front of him. He quickly placed his arrow back in its quiver.

“Legolas, what are you doing?” Elladan scowled at the slightly. 

Legolas bowed. “I apologize. You all had startled me and my thoughts were elsewhere.”

As he straightened, he caught a seething Gloin’s eye. He froze as the red headed dwarf moved forward.

“What are ye doing here?” Gloin growled.

Thorin moved forward as Kili lowered his bow. “Gloin, this is not a private training field, it is for anyone’s use.”

Gloin flapped his hand at his cousin and king. “I’m not talking about that, Thorin.”

“I believe that you are much more reasonable this time around, Thorin son of Thrain.” Legolas shifted slightly, the only sign that he was uneasy.

“You remember?” Kili bursted into the conversation, completely surprised.

“I do.” Legolas’s gaze never left Gloin’s. “I am here visiting Elladan and Elrohir.”

“It wasn’t to stop us before we make it to Mirkwood?” Gloin readied his axe as he waited for an answer.

“No.” Legolas shifted again. “I wasn’t sure if any of you were going to remember so I came to try to help.”

“Help! Bah!” Gloin growled once more.

“Gloin.” Thorin grabbed Gloin’s shoulder as he moved to take a step forward.

“What is going on?” Elladan spoke low to Kili as they watched the standoff.

“Legolas is friends with Gloin’s son, Gimli, but given the hostilities, I don’t think he approves.” Kili’s eyes flickered between Gloin and Legolas.

“He isn’t my son’s friend!” Gloin’s hands tightened on his axe handle. “He’s my son’s One!”


	16. Gloin remembers, Legolas remembers, Elladan is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Back with the next update. I also wanted to let you know that if you check out my author profile here on AO3, my Tumblrs are listed. I have decided to start posting sneak peeks of the next chapters so feel free to follow and keep an eye out for the next sneak peek!

Bilbo could feel a headache coming on. At the moment, he was standing off to the side while Gloin sat in the corner glaring at Legolas, his axe still in hand. Legolas was sitting on the window sill, trying valiantly to ignore Gloin as he checked over his quiver of arrows. He had been trying to go through the stances that Dwalin had shown him when Kili had run back into the training yard. After speaking with Dwalin for a moment, Kili had come over and picked up the smaller being before running off without answering Fili’s questioning.

Kili had also ignored Bilbo’s flustered questions while they ran off to Thorin’s chambers. Bilbo had finally stopped talking when he realized that Kili was quite red as he all but sprinted through the halls carrying Bilbo like a small child. When they had finally gotten to Thorin’s chambers, Bilbo was surprised to see Legolas. 

“Alright, tell me again - no! Only one of you! Tell me what exactly is going on here and why I was needed.” Bilbo finally removed the fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked around the room.

“Gloin remembers, Legolas remembers, Elladan is confused.” Kili ran a hand through his dark locks, his red cheeks finally fading to its normal parlor.

“Yes, Elldan is very confused.” The brunette dwarf said dryly from his spot, leaning against the wall closer to Legolas. “Can someone please explain what is going on?”

“The only thing that is happening is that this poncy tree hugger is going to swear not to touch a hair on my Gimli’s head!” Gloin growled, pointing at Legolas with his axe.

“He’s my One!” Legolas finally looked up from his gear. “I’m not going to stay away from him forever!”

“You will if you like your head where it is!” Gloin all but roared and smacked his axe onto the table next him where it stayed embedded.

Legolas stood swiftly, leaving his gear on the seat. “You obviously don’t remember your son clearly if you think you will stop him from seeing me!”

“I remember things clearly enough to recall you asking if he was a mutant goblin!” Gloin made to take a step forward but Thorin stepped in front of him, arms crossed.

“Stop!” Bilbo waved his arms in the air, shaking his light brown curls. “As of right now, Gimli is not an adult. Legolas will have to respect your wishes until Gimli is of age and then after that it is up to him.”

Gloin’s grunted and continued to glare at the blonde elf. “You are not to touch him until he comes of age.”

Legolas looked slightly scandalized. “I would never dishonor him or your family that way. I promise that we will not have any sort of relationship until he comes of age and when he does, he will set the pace.”

After a few more minutes of scrutiny, Gloin lowered his axe. “Good.”

With that, Gloin moved to stand towards the door to continue guarding his King and Prince. Bilbo sighed in relief that there had been no bloodshed.

“Now that that is taken care of, I suggest that we invite Elrohir here for this conversation.” Bilbo ran a hand through his light brown curls. 

Elladan nodded and pushed off from the wall he was leaning on. “I will fetch him.”

After Elladan left the room, Kili moved to stand next to Legolas.

“Is Tauriel here?” He asked softly, aware of Gloin’s focused glare watching their every move.

Legolas shook his head. “One of us needed to stay behind and protect the forest. Our slight foreknowledge has aided us in getting rid of the spiders but darkness still grows.”

Kili wilted slightly and sighed.

“She wanted to come.” Legolas studied the saddened dwarf. “We were both torn but it was easier for me to leave the Greenwood than it is for her.”

Kili gave him a small grateful smile. “You handled Gloin well.”

Legolas shrugged, crossing his arms. “Gimli is similar to Gloin in temperament. I have had a lot of practice. Besides he is not who worries me.”

“Who is?” Kili asked, confused.

“Gimli’s mother, Maili.” Legolas gave him a wry smile as Elladan and Elrohir entered the room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“So what do you think?” Elrohir said as he gazed over the gardens below, watching the faint glow of fireflies blinking in the night. 

“My promise still stands.” Elladan answered, his gaze directed towards the night sky. “It makes it easier to have all of the information now, but I was sincere in my offer to help and to convince Father that it is the right thing to do.”

“I stand with you, brother.” Elrohir looked at him while bumping his shoulder with his own. “I wasn’t referring to the offer to help. I know why you made the promise. I was talking about their circumstance.”

Elladan sighed before leaning on the banister with both hands. “I’m not sure what to make of it. I believe them of course. It would be hard not to if we didn’t know Glorfindel.”

“Glorfindel was brought back not placed in the past to change history.” Elrohir pointed out as he moved his hair behind his ear.

“True but they made the choice to come back. I don’t think they believed that things would have changed quite so much from their account of events.” Elladan frowned and turned his gaze down to the gardens nearby.

The two identical brothers stood in silence for a few moments before Elrohir leaned into his brother.

“You honor her by promising to help Thorin Oakenshield, brother.” He said, bringing Elladan out of his wandering thoughts.

Elladan gave him a wry smile. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and keep an eye out for those sneak peeks! <3


	17. The Mountain Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I had quite a bit I wanted to put into this chapter but then I realized that it was getting to be pretty long. We have finally run into some action in their journey and some more explanations! I was a bit worried that the fight scene here wasn't quite as action-y as I wanted but hopefully you will like it!

Thorin sighed as Dwalin continued to ride beside him with stony silence. He knew that his friend wouldn’t be speaking to him for at least another day after the argument that he had with the sons of Fundin before they left the Rivendell.

He looked behind him to see Fili and Kili chatting with Bilbo as they rode along beside and equally stoic Balin. When making their preparations to depart, Balin and Dwalin had tried to argue against going through the mountain pass and instead head south for the Gap of Rohan. Thorin and Bilbo had decided to keep the knowledge of the One Ring to themselves. Thorin had insisted on continuing on their current path so that they may find a safer way to get the Ring from Gollum. It had made it difficult for Thorin to argue with Balin and Dwalin but in the end he had made it clear that they were going to hike through the High Pass.

“We seem to have made good time.” Thorin refrained from jumping as Elladan pulled up beside him and spoke.

Thorin gave himself a mental shake and realized that the company, plus their elven additions, were now only a few miles away from the base of the Misty Mountains.

“So we have. Fili, Kili! Scout ahead for a place to set up camp.” Thorin called behind him and smiled to himself as the two dwarves whooped in excitement and spurring their ponies into a gallop away from the company. “How do you fare, Elladan?”

Elladan gave a small shrug. “It is always odd when my brother and I have to take separate trips. It is rare that we are separated so but this is a worthy cause.”

“I certainly have some idea of what you speak.” Thorin indicated to where his mischievous nephews disappeared. “It wasn’t very often that we could separate those two. They are so close in age that they are considered twins like yourself and Elrohir.”

They continued along in silence for a few minutes before Thorin noticed that Dwalin had dropped back to speak with his brother, leaving the dwarf and elf pair in relative privacy.

“Why do you find our cause worthy?” Thorin asked, keeping his gaze on the path in front of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Elladan’s hands tense around his reins. The brunette elf was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Legolas and Tauriel are not the first elves to ever love dwarves, Master Thorin.” Elladan said lightly, his clenched hands betraying his true emotions. “I was not the first either.”

Thorin’s eyebrows shot upwards as he stole a glance at his companion. He remained silent and allowed the elf to continue.

“I was not her One.” Elladan kept his eyes on the path. “Her family was traveling from the Iron Hills to the Blue Mountains and they were attacked on the road. My patrol happened upon them before she and her brother were killed. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do for her mother and father. We brought them to Rivendell to heal and they were the last of their family. My father offered them a place in his halls for as long as they wished to stay. Her brother, Támril, was not yet of age so Samlí decided for them to stay. We grew close and she accepted my Courting gift some years later.”

He paused again and this time Thorin asked quietly. “What happened?”

“Erebor fell.” Elladan gave a dark chuckle. “She had trained with us and was part of my patrol. We came across your people as they made their way to the Blue Mountains and we decided to follow to be sure that the end of your procession would be safe through our lands at the very least. It was a good decision as there were a few families that had fallen behind and were perfect targets for bandits. I knew the second she laid eyes on one of them that she had found her One. She tried to deny herself and returned with me to Rivendell but it was clear to me that she struggled with that decision. The only reason her One had not followed us back to Rivendell was because he needed to make sure his family reached the safety of the Blue Mountains. I couldn’t stand to see her tearing herself apart so I released her from our courting.”

Thorin couldn’t help the small noise of surprise that left him. “Such a thing is not done lightly.”

Elladan gave him a crooked smile. “No but I loved her enough to realize that I would never make her as happy as she could be. She argued with me of course, because she did love me still. It took me a few weeks but I convinced her to go to the Blue Mountains and her brother left with her.”

Thorin frowned as he tried to recall the two dwarves. The crushing responsibility to provide for all of the refugees from Erebor took up most of his energy and memory. He had also spent much of his time away, earning money to bring back to the settlement and provided for his people the best he could.

Elladan guessed correctly what he was thinking. “Támril sent word a few years later, after the attempts to reclaim Moria. She had answered the call to reclaim Moria along with her One. Neither of them returned home.”

Thorin grimaced, feeling his stomach drop at the news. “Why would you help us then? There were many that blamed my grandfather, my father and I for what happened at the gates of Khazad dum.”

“Though she went to her One, we still kept in touch. She and Támril often wrote about the conditions in the settlement and about your people’s dreams of one day having a stable home such as Erebor once more.” Elladan’s hands finally loosened. “I had tried to convince my father to send aid but the first few riders were scorned and eventually he refused to send others. There were whispers among your people of reclaiming Erebor once more before you decided to make the journey. Samlí wished many times that she could have seen it as well. She also mentioned that while many dreamed and whispered, there were quite a few more that thought the false hope was folly. I imagine that is why so few dwarves answered your call.”

“Those that did are ones that I am proud to have by my side.” Thorin said finally after a moment of quiet. “Non-dwarrow included.”

Elladan gave him a small smile and their conversation was ended by Fili and Kili returning to the company with news of a place to camp. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It had been some time since the company had settled down. Dwalin and Bifur had taken over second watch from Dori and Gloin an hour before. Dwalin glanced up from sharpening his axe as the same time that Bifur’s knife stopped whittling. He could only hear the crackling of the fire and the snores of his fellow dwarves but the hairs on the back of his neck and along his arms were standing straight on end. He noticed the two tree-huggers that traveled with them blink out of sleep and reach for their own weapons. 

Elladan pointed to himself and Legolas, indicating that they would scout the perimeter of their camp. Dwalin nodded before he and Bifur stood, weapons ready. Eyeing the forest, he quietly made his way over to Thorin and Balin to wake them. He saw Bifur make his way to the opposite side of the camp and wake his cousin before moving onto the Ris. When he turned around, Thorin was quietly speaking with his nephews and Bilbo was rubbing his eyes. Dwalin’s gaze returned to the treeline as he realized that the only sounds that he was able to hear, were those of his company moving. 

A loud roar ripped through the eerily quiet night followed closely by a second. Dwalin quickly grabbed a torch but before he could take a step into the woods, a rather large troll came stumbling into the camp. With a roar of his own, Dwalin darted forward and buried his axe in the large grotesque foot. 

The troll roared as Dwalin ripped his axe out of the troll’s right foot as it tried to kick him. He ducked under the foot and ended up behind the troll. With another swift swing of his axe, he quickly cut across the achilles tendon on the left leg. The troll roared again as he fell to one knee and just as Thorin jumped up to slash at the troll’s throat, another troll stumbled into the camp just behind him. Thorin was able to fall under the troll’s head in order to avoid being crushed by the newcomer and rolled out of the way of a large fist that was aiming to smash him.

Dwalin saw the troll with a few arrows on its back. The elves had used them to climb onto the top of the troll’s head and were trying to maintain their balance. The warrior turned his attention back to the troll in front of him that was still kneeling while at the same time avoiding attacks from Balin, Thorin, Fili and Bifur. Dwalin was the only one behind the troll and took the opportunity to jump onto the heel of the extended injured foot. He used his momentum to make another jump and landed on the troll’s back as his axe buried itself in between his shoulder blades.

With a bellow of pain, the troll tried to stand but instead fell to the ground when it’s injured leg gave out. Dwalin wrenched his axe out as he saw his companions immediately move in and finish off the troll. He looked up and saw that the second troll was attempting to stem the flow of greenish blood from his neck while weakly swatting at the few dwarves in front of it. He saw Bifur hamstring the second troll causing it to fall to the ground. The elves jumped off just before the troll landed and instantly they and the dwarves finished off the second troll.

Dwalin waited a moment to center himself, ignoring the harshness of his breathing and jumped off the troll’s back.

“Thorin, where is the third?” Dwalin whipped his head around as he saw Bilbo frantically whisper to the raven haired dwarf.

Thorin saw Dwalin looking at them and with a quick look around, realized that no one else was close enough to hear. Dwalin gave him an unimpressed look and waited.

“Pack up!” Thorin patted Bilbo on the shoulder. “We make for the mountain pass in case there are other enemies close by.”

Dwalin left the two to talk quietly as he checked over his brother.

“Alright there, brother?” Balin asked quietly as he returned the favor.

“Aye.” Dwalin was satisfied that his brother was uninjured and turned to pack their things while Balin went to ready their ponies.

Within minutes, the entire company mounted their steeds and using torches began to make their way to the mountain pass. Elladan lead the group, knowing the lands surrounding his home better than anyone else. Dwalin found himself just behind Thorin as they pushed themselves into a fast walk, cautious in the pitch black of the night.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The company finally reached the base of the mountain pass just as false dawn hinted across the skies.

“Dismount!” Thorin ordered as they came to a stop near the path. “Quickly! Gather your things and let loose your ponies. They will follow the horses back to Rivendell. Do not unpack anything but we will rest until sun up. I don’t want us to risk falling off a cliff in the dark.”

Thorin turned back to his own pony as a chorus of ‘aye’ came from his company. He quickly removed his belongings from the pony, leaving behind the tackle before turning to Bilbo just as he finished putting his pack on.

“Are you ready?” Thorin asked quietly as he adjusted his own pack.

Bilbo took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile. “As ready as I can be, I suppose.”

Thorin looked around and saw that everyone was ready. He nodded to Elladan who whispered to his mount in Sindarin before it led the rest of their steeds back into the forest at a canter. The company settled in a loose circle, some leaning on each other and other using their packs as head rests. They didn’t risk starting a fire in case there were other dangers nearby. Thorin settled down to keep watch as Fili and Kili dragged Bilbo off to the side to rest.

He noticed that across the circle, Legolas stayed awake as well. Thorin recalled the elves didn’t need quite as much sleep as other beings and was glad for the extra eyes and ears. 

 

It had been maybe an hour since they had settled down when Thorin heard it. It was a snuffling sound like an animal sneezing. Standing, he drew his sword and saw that Legolas had risen as well. Their sudden movement had startled Elladan and Dwalin awake as well. Thorin’s eyes scanned the mountain pass when he saw a small movement behind one of the boulders. He signaled to Dwalin to wake the others as quietly as possible. The larger warrior had only managed to wake Balin and Nori before a warg with an orc scout catapulted over the boulder with a howl and landed right in front of Thorin.

With a roar that woke the others, Thorin swung his sword and slashed the warg across the muzzle. He moved to duck under the orc’s sword when it fell off the warg, an arrow stuck in its side, with a pained screech. The warg had continued past but was stopped by Dwalin’s war hammer coming down on it’s head and Fili’s swords slashing its hind quarters.

“Elladan!” Thorin shifted his stance when he noticed another warg racing down the mountain path towards him.

The second warg didn’t make it to the company before two arrows took down the riderless warg. Thorin saw the company scramble to gather their things.

“Where do we go now?” Bilbo asked as he unsheathed Sting. “If they came down from the mountain pass, there may be others as well.”

“Make for the Gap of Rohan.” Thorin decided. “We cannot risk returning to Rivendell, we must push forward.”

“Thorin.” Bilbo shot him a look.

“We cannot risk it.” Thorin sighed and ignored Balin’s calculating look. “We will have to return for it.”

With a sigh, Bilbo nodded.

Thorin saw everyone was ready and gave the signal to move out. The company hadn’t gone more than a few yards before they heard another howl which set off a cacophony of warg and orc roars. Thorin felt a chill run down his spine when he realized that there was also the roar of the final troll amongst them.

“Run!” Thorin shouted as they tried to increase their speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr Reach4theSky for a sneak peek of the next chapter! I am going to pick it up again with Dwalin's POV and there is going to be some Dwalin/Nori cuteness going on as well.
> 
> May the Fourth be with You!


	18. Under the Misty Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone! I've had this chapter ready since the last one but have been trying to space em out a bit lol. We are approaching the end of this story (Just a few more chapters to go) and hopefully you all enjoy the new twists! 
> 
> Don't forget to follow my Tumblr Reach4theSky! I have also started posting some shorter hobbit related stories there as well that won't be making an appearance on AO3 so be sure to follow and check it out!
> 
> Hope this makes your Monday easier! <3

Ori knew that the only thing that kept him moving was the terror that was growing as the howls of their pursuers became louder. He was gasping with every ragged breath as he tried to keep up with the rest of the company. Slowly but surely, he was beginning to fall behind. He knew that his brothers were keeping pace with him, determined to make sure they were going to protect their little brother.

They had come to a small clearing a few moments later and Ori stopped with the others as Thorin ordered them to ready themselves. The orcs were almost upon them and it was clear they weren’t going to be able to outrun them. The youngest Ri didn’t want to get rid of the torch he held and instead snagged a dagger off of his older brother before they turned and waited. Ori was secretly glad when Thorin, Fili and Dwalin came to stand in front of the Ris just as the first wargs skulked out of the treeline. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that Kili, Legolas and Elladan had made their way into the trees, arrows at the ready.

When he turned back to the orcs, he struggled to hold in a terrified gasp as a large white warg carrying a pale orc with a metal claw for an arm immerged. Without being told, he knew that this was Azog the Defiler. His grip tightened on his weapons and waited.

Azog chuckles sent another way of terror through Ori as he stared down Thorin. The exiled-King didn’t wait for Azog to speak before he signaled the archers in the trees to fire. Chaos broke out as a handful of orcs and wargs fell to the arrows. Azog roared in anger and his minions broke into the clearing straight towards the dwarves. Within moments, Ori was swinging his torch to keep a warg from taking a bite out of him and quickly followed it with a slash across its muzzle. Dori quickly stepped in and smashed the warg’s skull in with his own weapon before they turned to find Nori slitting the throat of an orc.

The brothers stayed together as much as possible, keeping an eye on each other as well as the rest of their company. Ori ducked as an orc tried to take his head off with a grotesque looking sword and promptly tripped trying to avoid a warg that had jumped towards him. He looked up and watched as his torch flew from his hand only to land directly onto a small bush nearby. 

“Oh no.” Ori’s uttered words were lost in the noise of swords meeting over his head. 

He looked up to see Fili pushing the orc away who had tried to bring its axe on Ori’s back. Fili offered his hand and helped Ori stand up as they scrambled to move away from the growing fire.

“Thorin!” Ori heard Balin call for their leader and motion to the growing fire.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“There is a cave here!” Legolas called from Dwalin’s right as he shot at the Troll lumbering through the clearing.

“Bofur!” Dwalin swung his hammer right into the face of an advancing orc as he called for the miner. “We need your stone sense!”

It took a few moments for Bofur to work his way over to the cliff face where Dwalin and Legolas were fending of a few snapping wargs. He swung his mattock straight through a warg’s skull before moving behind Legolas and seeing the entrance hidden by a boulder. Dwalin grunted as he ripped his axe from the midsection of another warg. 

“It’s a tunnel into the mountains!” Bofur called from just inside the tunnel.

“Get to Thorin! Let him know.” Dwalin called back and scowled at the elf beside him for killing the orc in front of him with an arrow to the eye that he had been aiming for.

Dwalin watched as Bofur quickly made his way to the Dwarf King’s side and focused on keeping the enemy from their only means of escape. He stepped aside as Bifur and Bombur ran past towards the tunnel, weapons at the ready. They were quickly followed by Dori and Ori. Dwalin looked around when for a brief moment he didn’t have anymore enemies to observe the fight around them.

He spied Elladan helping Kili out of the tree he had been in just before the fire started climbing the trunk. The troll was roaring in pain as it tried to remove the arrow in its eye and accidentally flattened a few of orcs. Fili and Bilbo were aiding Thorin as the bulk of the orcs and wargs had focused on them. The large warrior jolted a moment when he saw Nori fighting off three Orcs alone. Before he could take a step to aid him, Nori showed his knife skills and managed to cut the throat of two Orcs and drive a knife into the eye of the last one. Nori looked up and met Dwalin’s eye, giving him a devilish smirk that sent heat rushing through Dwalin that had nothing to do with the fight.

Then Dwalin froze. 

 

_Dwalin chased the red-haired thief turned Spymaster down a darkened alley, a near invisible grin on his face. There were times that the sly dwarf deliberately baited him when he was on patrol in Erebor and while Dwalin had never crossed the line while on duty, he certainly didn’t mind catching his thief._

_As he rounded the corner, he found himself facing a dead-end where Nori was leaning against the wall flipping one of his many knives. Dwalin approached him slowly before boxing the smaller dwarf in against the wall._

__

_“Well well.” Nori’s smirk sent a wave of heat rushing through him. “You’ve caught me, Captain. What ever will you do with me now?”_

__

__

_Dwalin ran one of his large fingers down Nori’s cheek. “There are far too many things I could do with you.”_

__

__

_“Sounds like you would need quite a bit of time for what you have in mind.” Nori leaned forward and nipped Dwalin’s bottom lip.  
“Forever.” Dwalin breathed, distracted by Nori’s wandering hands._

__

__

_Nori suddenly pulled back abruptly and caught Dwalin’s gaze, his own suddenly unsure. “What?”_

__

__

_Dwalin froze, realizing what he implied. Taking a deep breath he cupped Nori’s face with one hand. “I would need forever, Nori. If you would have me for that long.”_

__

__

_“Don’t say something like that.” Nori responded harshly, nails digging into Dwalin’s side._

__

__

_Dwalin knew when he got involved with Nori that the thief rarely stayed in one place. Not once had he needed to arrest him after they rebuilt Erebor but Nori to travel often to carry out his profession. He had surprised himself with how much he felt for the red haired dwarf and kept his thoughts private, understanding that Nori would end things. He hadn’t meant to give voice to those thoughts but it had been a few weeks since he had seen Nori while he hunted down rumors about dwarves that planned to assinate King Dain. His guard had been down with no time to police his thoughts._

__

__

_Dwalin sighed, his thumb caressing Nori’s cheek. “I don’t say anything I don’t mean.”_

__

__

_Dwalin could see the unease and doubt swirling in Nori’s eyes. He waited patiently, a small part of him hoping that Nori would accept him. A few minutes passed by in silence as Nori studied the larger dwarf._

__

__

_“Nori,” Dwalin started to say but the thief pushed him away._

__

__

_“Don’t, Dwalin.” Nori’s voice wavered slightly, hands clenched down by his sides._

__

__

_“I love you.” Dwalin held his breath, hoping that Nori would return the sentiment._

__

__

_“I -” Nori started to speak, clearly confused and hesitant._

__

__

_Before Dwalin could blink, Nori bolted down the alley and disappeared. It would be a few more weeks before Dwalin would see any sign of Nori again._

 

“Dwalin!” Thorin all but roared as he struck down the warg that had prepared itself to leap at his shield brother.

Dwalin looked over at him startled but managed to raise his weapon in time to cut down an approaching orc. He took another quick look around showed him that Thorin, Elladan and Legolas were the only other ones still fighting.

“Go! We will cover you!” Elladan shouted as he slashed away another orc.

Dwalin saw Azog making his way to them despite the dark blood flowing from a gash in his side. The warrior stumbled back as the troll slammed his first down, missing the dwarf because of his missing eye. Dwalin quickly swung his axe and managed to completely sever a finger.

Thorin grabbed Dwalin’s collar to pull him back and together the four made their way into the tunnel. With a roar, the troll cradled his wounded hand to his chest and charged after them.

They managed to get far enough into the tunnel before stumbling to the floor as the troll ran full force into the opening of the tunnel with a roar. Dwalin quickly got to his feet and turned to defend them when he realized that the troll had managed to lodge himself in the entrance and was stuck. He winced as the troll’s roar echoed down the tunnel causing rocks and dirt to fall down around them.

“Run!” Thorin shouted as he helped Elladan stand.

The four turned and sprinted to join the rest of their company. Had they stayed a moment more, they would have seen the troll turn to stone as the sun finally rose above the trees and heard Azog’s roar of anger at being blocked from following the company.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bilbo stared down the passage way as he waited for Thorin and the others to catch up. He was leaning against the tunnel wall as he tried to catch his breath. The company rested in fearful silence as they waited. Bilbo couldn’t help but grab onto Kili’s arm as the tunnel shook and dirt began to fall down on them.

“Bif?” Bofur held his hand to the wall, his cousin mirroring him. “There is something blocking the entrance we came in. This tunnel leads to a cavern about a half a day’s journey from here.”

“What about the others?” Nori spoke up from where he was sitting further done the line than Bilbo.

“We move forward.” Fili knew that with Thorin absent, he needed to lead the group. “We don’t know what caused the tunnel to be blocked or if there are orcs in the tunnel behind us. Gather your things, we move out now.”

The company barely made any noise as they readied themselves to keep moving forward, their thoughts with the missing members of thier company. With one last glance behind them, Bilbo grabbed onto Ori’s belt as they made their way down the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lionesspuma for help with the italics! lol


	19. In The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Mother's Day to all of my mommy readers! I was super excited that my husband got me a massage seat and a dishwasher! lol. Now I just have to watch out for the tracking emails like a hawk. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 19 - In the Darkness

Bilbo grumbled to himself as he tripped yet again in the dark tunnel. The entire time, he had held onto the belt of a nearby dwarf since he could barely see in the light of the one torch they had managed to keep a hold of in the fight. Now that the torch had completely run out, Bilbo was blind and trusted his dwarves to guide him along. He realized that the dwarf in front of him for now was Nori as he chuckled and help steady the hobbit. 

“I think Bofur said we are getting close to the cavern. Hopefully we will be able to rest when we make it there.” Nori patted Bilbo’s shoulder and handing him the rope he had attached to his belt.

“Knowing our luck, it’s going to be filled to the brim with goblins.” Bilbo muttered crossly, his thoughts still on the missing dwarf king.

They continued to follow the rest of the company, Gloin behind them in case there were orcs behind them.

“You’re worried about Thorin.” Nori’s voice was low, knowing that it could easily echo off the tunnel walls.

“And you’re worried about Dwalin.” Bilbo retorted just as quiet. He chuckled when Nori made a small noise of surprise. “Oh, please. You didn’t think that you were subtle did you? I’m sure the entire company is aware that you at the very least think him attractive.”

“About as subtle as you and our fearless leader.” Nori retorted as he steadied the hobbit as he tripped once again.

“Shut it!” A whisper yell came down the line from Kili. “We are getting close to the cavern.”

Nori guided Bilbo forward, lowering his voice. “I think it will be up to me to scout the cavern since you can’t see in the dark.”

Bilbo made a small noise of agreement as he struggled not to trip again. He tried not to fidget as he realized that he was being passed off to another dwarf. From the smell of pipeweed, he guessed it was Bofur.

It felt like an eternity to Bilbo as he stood in the darkness in the middle of his dwarves but in reality it was only ten minutes before Nori returned from scouting the cave.

“The cavern is empty for now. We rest and keep watch until we can figure out where to go from here.” Fili’s voice carried down the line. “Bilbo, Nori has to talk to you.”

Bilbo shuffled forward, holding tightly onto the lead attached to Bofur. Within a few minutes, Bilbo’s eyes could make out a slight difference as a sliver of light made the entrance to the cavern known. He couldn’t help but groan as he noticed the familiar lake to their left. Nori moved to his side and transferred the lead to his own belt before bringing Bilbo off to the side.

“I found that creature you were talking about.” Nori whispered hurridly, mindful of the rest of their company moving into the cavern.

“You found Gollum?” Bilbo’s eyebrows shot skyward, fear clenching his gut. “Where is he?”

“Bilbo,” Nori hesitated and rested a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “He’s dead. We need to go talk to Balin.”

Bilbo shook his head. “Fili is in charge until Thorin meets up with us.”

Bilbo’s head was spinning as he and Nori approached Fili where he was talking to Bofur by the lake.

“There’s three tunnels out of here.” Bofur’s hat was in one hand as he used the other to scratch his head. “The tunnel we came out of, one that leads to the east and another that leads further into the mountain.The one that leads to the east might be troublesome but it’s our only chance out of here. Further into the mountain and we’re asking for trouble.”

Fili nodded. “Thank you Bofur. Let the others know to get settled but don’t unpack anything. We need to be ready to be up and running in case of an ambush.”

Bofur nodded as he put his hat back on. Fili turned to Bilbo and Nori, who waited until Bofur made it over to their rag tag group.

“We need to make sure that anyone who remembers are the ones on watch tonight.” Bilbo said quietly, keeping an eye on his dwarves.

Fili frowned as Nori cut in. “The creature that held the Ring is dead. He is over by the tunnel that Bofur pointed out leads deeper into the mountain.”

“And the Ring?” Fili asked, concerned.

Nori shook his head as Fili swore. “Nowhere to be seen. We need to search around and see if it was dropped in whatever fight that killed that creature.”

“Kili and I will take first watch. You two get some rest and we’ll wake you when the others are asleep. Who can we put on second watch if you haven’t found it?” Fili decided.

“Gloin remembers.” Bilbo frowned. “Balin doesn’t remember, but he knows.”

“We can put Ori on second watch with Gloin and leave Balin for third watch.” Nori realized that his hair had fallen out of its trademark pattern and worked on pushing it back out of his face. “He has a small wound and I’m sure that Oin will want him to rest.”

“Ori?” Fili checked his own braids as he watched Nori. “Does he remember?”

Nori chuckled. “No, he overheard your conversation with Balin and Dwalin in Rivendell.”

“Overheard?” Bilbo couldn’t help but cross his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Nori shrugged, nonplussed. “He takes after me more than Dori realizes.”

Fili chuckled tiredly. “Go get rest you two. I’ll wake you soon to search.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Thorin sighed when he heard a ‘thump’ and mutterings from one of the elves behind him. Dwalin didn’t bother to hide his amusement as he chuckled at the taller beings.

“Why are these cursed tunnels so small?” Elladan muttered darkly, no doubt rubbing a sore spot on his forehead.

“They were made by goblins.” Dwalin scoffed. “Be happy they are as tall as they are. Otherwise you would have to crawl your way out.”

“How do you know that goblins made them?” Legolas asked from behind Elladan, taking care to duck when Elladan did.

“Well for one thing, dwarves haven’t lived in this mountain range for centuries.” Thorin carefully moved around a bend. “Why would dwarves spend time creating tunnels so close to where goblins are housed?”

“For another, these walls are crude.” Dwalin ran his hand along the side of the tunnel, causing a few rocks to dislodge and fall to the ground. “There are no supports. Goblins have no care in what they make even if it means that it could collapse.”

A few more minutes went by before Legolas spoke again. “Do you think the others are alright?”

“They’re fine.” Thorin responded tartly, unwilling to accept that his family and friends - Bilbo and his sister-sons in particular, where anything but fine.

“We have yet to come across them, Legolas.” Elladan pointed out. “I take that as a good sign.”

“Quiet.” Dwalin growled. “Voices echo in the tunnels. We don’t know what is waiting for us at the other end.”

The four continued carefully through the tunnels in silence, hoping that they would come across the rest of the company soon.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Nori could help but chuckle as he watched Bilbo blink sleep away as Fili returned to his spot next to his brother. He gave the hobbit a pat on the shoulder before slipping away towards the tunnel that lead deeper into the mountain. The redhead figured that if anything, the ring would have been lost in the fight and should be nearby. Bilbo made his way towards the part of the cave he had fallen down the first time. 

Within moments, Nori made a discovered that chilled him to the bone. Behind a few large boulders, he found a hobbit sized bow and a tattered coat. He silently prayed as he carefully picked up the coat and looked in the pockets only to find a pocket watch with the Took family seal on it. 

 

_Nori rubbed his ear he wanted for Adamanta to return. She had dragged him in here and told him to wait, her stare had pinned him in place until she had left the room. Very few people he had met in his lifetime could influence Nori that way, and each was scary to him in their own right._

_He took a moment to look around the room, noting all the possible exits and means of defense. It was a smaller office far from the one that he had been evasdropping on before. On the mantal he spotted many ritualisic items and a carving of a hobbit woman dressed in white. His ears twitched when he heard several footsteps getting closer so he moved over to the window just in time for the door to open._

_“Master Nori,” Adamanta waved two other male hobbits into the room, closing the door behind them. “Allow me to introduce two of my grandsons. Aldagrim Took and Ferumbras Took, Bilbo’s cousins.”_

_Nori returned the bow that the two hobbits gave him. He studied them warily and saw the resemblance to their burglar. Both hobbits were roughly Bilbo’s height, the only difference being that both of them had darker hair._

_“Nori, son of Mori, at your service.” He returned their bow, never taking his eyes on off of them._

_“I suppose we shall see about that.” Adamanta chuckled dryly before sitting on an armchair on the other side of the room. “All of you sit.”_

_Nori waited until Adamanta’s two grandsons sat side by side on the larger couch before draping himself across the second armchair with a nonchalant air. Within seconds, Adamanta was out of her seat and twisting his ear once again._

_“You will sit properly, young man.” Adamanta refused to let go until Nori was sitting up. She nodded with satisfaction before returning to her armchair, ignoring the amused glances her grandsons exchanged and Nori, who was rubbing his very sore ear._

_“I’m quite certain we are closer in age than I am to your grandson, Madame Took.” Nori couldn’t help but grumble. He quieted down at the fierce glare that came from the Took Matriarch._

_“I’m well aware of dwarf ages and how they compare to ours. You are certainly close to my grandons’ ages than my own but if you keep acting like a petulant tween, I will certainly treat you like one.” Adamanata raised a single eyebrow at him and though she didn’t scowl, her words carried a heavy promise._

_Nori’s only response was to bow from his chair and waited patiently. After a moment’s study, Adamanta relaxed into her chair, the only sign of irritation was in her fingers tapping on the arm rest._

_“Now, I believe that you may be of use to me and mine, Master Nori.” Adamanta started. “When Bilbo returned the first time, he was quite different. Before your adventure, he was a silent character who often faded into the background. He upheld the Baggines name and it was a rather large surprise when one day he up and left everything behind. When he returned, the others thought him to be rather ecentric and it took a while for people to begin inviting him to events again. It took even longer still for him to accept any invitations. Adopting his little cousin, Frodo, was a blessing born out of his parents’ tragic deaths. It was clear that he was in mourning when he returned home. All that is not what concerns me.”_

_Nori couldn’t help but lean forward as he absorbed all of the information that this small hobbit woman was providing him. He took care not to rest his elbows on his knees, somewhat emulating the two young Tooks._

_“Bilbo came back with something that was decidedly not Dwarfish in nature.” Adamanta’s finger tapping turned to playing with a pendant at her neck with the same female hobbit from the carving. “He came back with the Ring of Sauron and never knew that it was more than a mere trinket.”_

_Nori felt himself pale and jerked back at the mention of the vanquished dark being. “How did he get a hold of that?”_

_“From what I gathered, he found it in the Misty Mountains.” Adamanta answered. “After I passed, I was able to find out that he tricked it away from a creature called Gollum after your company was captured by goblins. Frodo carried that cursed Ring to Mount Doom himself. Hobbits seem to be resistant to it’s call but that does not mean that they were completely unaffected. Bilbo would rather carry that burden to Mount Doom himself than let Frodo do it again.”_

_Nori tried to hide the growing unease and fear at this turn of events. Dragons were one thing, Sauron was another. “What is it that you want from me?”_

_Adamanta leaned foward, her eyes pinning Nori in place. “I want you to protect Bilbo as best you can on your journey. Aldagrim and Ferumbras have agreed to depart immediately and head straight for the Misty Mountains. They have agreed to collect it and bring it back to the Shire if possible.”_

_Nori sat back in his armchair. “Why not let Bilbo find it once again?”_

_“History may repeat itself, Master Nori, but never exactly the same way.” Adamanta sighed, finally releasing Nori from her stare. “There is no guarantee that your company would end up in that part of the mountains again. You still have a dragon to contend with, my other grandsons will handle the Ring.”_

_“Why tell me?” Nori frowned, resisting the urge to take out a knife to twirl around his fingers._

_“We thought that at least one of your company be aware of what we are doing.” Aldagrim pointed between Ferumbras and himself. “Grandmother decided on you.”_

_“Bilbo told me all about your company, Master Nori.” Adamanta continued. “He mentioned your past as well as your devotion to your brothers. Out of everyone, I felt that you would be able to handle this secret.”_

_After a moment of heavy silence, Ferumbras stood and took out a pocket watch. Nori’s eyes immediately observed the family crest emblazed on it, staying itchy fingers._

_“We should return before the others beging to wonder where their company member went to.” Ferumbras returned the pocket watch to his pocket and the other three rose to follow him out of the room. ___

Nori swallowed back the fear that was once again rising in his gut as he pocketed the watch. He quickly went through the other clothes to see if there was anything else important but there was nothing. A further look around, showed him a dead goblin only a few feet away. He returned and picked up the discarded bow before returning to where Bilbo was standing with Fili. He didn’t say a word as he gave the pocketwatch to Bilbo and watched as recognition, fear and anger filled their hobbit’s face. 

“What is Ferumbras’s pocket watch doing here?” Bilbo hissed, clutching the pocketwatch. 

“You’re grandmother sent him and Aldagrim to retrieve the Ring.” Nori said quietly. “She feared that you wouldn’t be able to retrieve it again and sent them as a back up plan.” 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Bilbo shoved the pocketwatch into his own pocket. “Did you find anything else?” 

Nori shook his head. “I didn’t find anything else, including their bodies. They may have been captured by goblins.” 

“If they have the ring -” Bilbo was cut off by a screech coming from the eastern tunnel. 

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

__________________________Thorin couldn’t help but feel as though they were never going to reunited with the company. He strained to hear anything beyond the breathing and footsteps of his companions as they continued down the tunnel, hoping for a sign that they were close to his company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Legolas, do you hear that?” Elladan paused behind him, causing Dwalin and Thorin to stop and turn around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Anxiety grew as Thorin waited. “What do you hear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Fighting.” Legolas answered, his face grim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Quickly.” Thorin lead the way as they hurried their way down the tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Within a few minutes, Thorin was able to hear the shouts and shrieks. He pushed himself even faster, hoping against hope that he would get there in time. He noted vaguely that the others were being just as swift, although the elves did need to bend slightly as they ran to avoid smacking their heads on the low ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Soon enough, the four of them came to the end of the tunnel when Thorin signaled for them to halt. He slowly moved forward, trusting that they would follow. As they moved through the cavern, they quickly realized that the sounds of fighting were quickly disappearing down another tunnel on the other side of the cavern. As he got closer, he noticed the few packs that had been dropped by his company and pointed them out to Dwalin. Deciding not to leave their supplies behind, they gathered the few packs left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What do we do now?” Elladan gave the new tunnel a wary look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We follow them.” Thorin did not hesitate. “We have no wizard to save us now. We must do it ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dwalin grunted before taking the lead and the four tread into the tunnel, following the distant sounds of goblin drums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. In the Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Before you all lynch me, there is a very good reason why the update has taken so long!
> 
> I had mother fucking WASPS in my house. One night a few weeks ago, I went to put my 2 year old to bed and as I was changing her diaper, I noticed the window I was standing next to had a wasp chilling on it. I finished changing her and quickly got out of there and grabbed the wasp spray (we had like 3 cans of this stuff cause during this time of year we always see one or two enter the house) but when I went back in, I realized that there were SIX OF THEM chilling all over the large window. I nearly died in a panic and I basically emptied my entire can of spray on them. So the next week was me cleaning my entire house, removing everything from the attic spaces in 80 degree whether, waiting for Orkin to spray everything, putting everything back, cleaning again and attempting to start deep cleaning my carpets cause of the dirt from the attic spaces. I also needed to rearrange my entire living room so that I could fit our new jiu-jitsu mats. This is all with making sure that I spent time with my kids and keeping them alive as well as getting my oldest to school, having my younger daughter's autism evaluation and therpaies done and overall trying not to die from exhaustion. So, I finally put my foot down and made sure to spend sometime the last few days getting this chapter out.
> 
> Unfortunately it is a bit rough and unedited but I wanted to get something out to you guys as soon as possible. Thanks so much for sticking with me and I hope to have the next chapter up by next week!
> 
> <3

Bilbo couldn’t help but tremble as he tried not to choke the dwarf he was hanging off of. When they goblins had managed to disarm them, Bofur had picked Bilbo up and placed him under Kili’s cloak. So far, the goblins hadn’t figured out that Kili looked rather deformed because of the hidden hobbit.

He tried to keep his breathing quiet, his fear threatening to send him into a panic. He vaguely recalled the dwarves telling him about their time in the Goblin King’s clutches the first time around and he knew that Gandalf wasn’t anywhere near this part of the mountains to save them again.

Sooner than he would have liked, Bilbo realized that the noise changed at the dwarves were ushered into the large cavern and brought before the atrociously singing Goblin King.

“Who dares enter my kingdom?” The singing abruptly stopped as a deep, oily voice boomed.

“Dwarves, your maleficent. They were down in the tunnels.” One of the goblins towards the front of the group answered.

The dark chuckle that followed sent shivers down Bilbo’s back and Kili to tense. Bilbo felt as though he were plunged into a freezing lake when the Goblin King spoke again. “Well well, I see that your miserable lot is missing your king!”

Bilbo couldn’t help but dig his fingers into Kili’s shoulders as the dwarves all tensed and a few questions from those that didn’t remember their first capture. He closed his eyes and prayed with all his might to Yavanna, trying not to tremble.

“Search them!” The Goblin King laughed as his voice boomed throughout the cavern. Bilbo braced himself as the dwarves attempted to keep the goblins away from Kili. “Send word to the Pale Orc and search the Western tunnels for that blasted wizard!”

Bile rose in Bilbo’s throat as Kili was jostled. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the dwarves around him attempt to keep him hidden.  
It was all for naught as a goblin ripped off Kili’s cloak in an attempt to subdue him and Bilbo was revealed. 

“A halfing!” The goblin’s screech rose, quieting the din of noise and the Goblin King perked up on his throne. 

“Ah, another halfling? At this point, I may as well start a collection!” The Goblin King’s smile revealed the few graying teeth he still had. “Bring him forward!”

The dwarves fought even harder to keep goblins away from Kili but eventually each one was brought down by teams of goblins. Bilbo struggled as best he could but eventually was ripped way from Kili. He tried to twist around to see his dwarves but one of the goblins grabbed him by the hair and forced him to face the Goblin King.

“Put him with the other two.” The Goblin King’s smile grew bigger, his warts disappearing the folds of his face. “I will keep him as payment. Send a message to the Pale Orc! I’m sure Oakenshield is somewhere nearby if his kin are here.”

Bilbo paled and started to struggle against the goblins’ hold. As he thrashed around, he managed to catch sight of Thorin and the others in the dim light as they exited the same tunnel the rest of the company had been brought down. His head was jerked forward as a goblin grabbed hold his hair, forcing him to keep walking. In his fear, he lost track of how long it took them to leave the large cavern and enter a long tunnel down below. 

Eventually they came to a series of door, although only one door had two armed goblins standing guard. With a dark chuckle, one of the goblins opened the door and Bilbo found himself being roughly shoved into the room. The door slammed shut behind him and he struggled for a moment to stand from where he landed. He looked around the room, noticing that the only light coming in was from the torches in the hall through a small window in the door. 

“Hello?” Bilbo jumped as a weak voice spoke from the corner of the room. “Who’s there?”

Bilbo stepped forward only to stop as he realized that he had caused the other person to scuffle away. “My name is Bilbo Baggins.”

“Bilbo?” The voice asked a little stronger. “Cousin Bilbo?”

Frozen, Bilbo stared into the corner in shock. “A- Aldagrim?”

“Yes. It’s me.” At that, Bilbo finally moved and quickly made his way to the shadowed corner.

“Are you injured?” Bilbo asked urgently, grasping onto the outstreched hand that was offered.

“Nothing more than a few cuts.” Aldagrim coughed hard.

“Hopefully it won’t be long before we are rescued.” Bilbo sat down next to Aldagrim and felt him lean against him.

“Rescued?” Bilbo frowned as Aldagrim coughed hard. “By whom? Your dwarves?”

“Yes.” Bilbo’s thoughts turned back to the company, in particular Thorin. “And elves too. Where is Ferembras?”

“He is on my other side. He tried to protect me from them so he is a little more injured more than I. He had a tough knock to the head some time ago but he is resting now.” Bilbo held Aldagrim’s hand, trying not to give into the growing despair over his cousins’ conditions. “They haven’t done anything extreme though. Not quite sure why.”

Bilbo took a deep breath. “We will get out of here. They wouldn’t leave me behind.”

Aldagrim chuckled and then the two sat in silence. Bilbo lost track of how long they had sat there when he heard rustled coming from Ferembras.

“Dag?” Ferembras’ hoarse voice was just as quiet.

“I’m here, Rem. Bilbo is too.” Aldargim moved closer to his brother without losing grip on Bilbo’s hand. “He was captured too along with his dwarves.”

“Well this is a right pickle, isn’t it?” Bilbo could hear Ferembras moving around and realized that Aldagrim was helping him sit up.

“Maybe you two could explain what it is you’re doing here.” Bilbo shivered and huddled closer to his cousins. “Nori mentioned some of it, but why on earth did you agree?”

“Grandmother came to us when Grandfather received your letter about your adventure. We set out the day that you lot came to Tuckborough. She told us everything that she could remember about your adventure and the Ring. She was worried that with all the changes that there was a chance that you weren’t going to get to the Ring this time.” Aldagrim sighed.

“We thought that if anything, it would be out of reach for any foul thing that knew where it was. Our intention was to bring it to Rivendell but we were discovered by a goblin patrol after we had confronted Gollum.” Ferembras continued.

“Why did no one tell me!” Bilbo’s teeth were clenched in frustration.

“Because you would have disagreed.” Aldagrim nudged his shoulder with his own. “You would have thought that you were the only one who had to do it and I’m sure you would have found some way to do it by yourself. Then where would you be?”

“Do you still have it with you?” Bilbo asked, fear clenching his gut.

“Yes. These goblins didn’t do a very thorough search.” Adalgrim answered. “I can keep hold it until we get out of here and back to Rivendell.”  
Bilbo was silent as he contemplated what his cousins had said. Finally crossed his arms and muttered. “You still should have told me.”

His heart lightened when he heard both of his cousins chuckle. Just as Bilbo settled back against Aldagrim, he heard the commotion of fighting outside of their cell door. He quickly got to his feet and turned to help his cousins stand as he heard a familiar bellow and the sound of bodies falling to the floor. Within seconds, the door was open and in the doorway stood Thorin.

His heart racing, Bilbo moved forward. “You’re late.”

The hobbit tried to swallow as his mouth went dry at Thorin’s deep chuckle and the small smile that had appeared on his face. Thorin gave him a short bow. “Apologies, Master Baggins. Next time I will endeavour to rescue you faster.”

“Next time?” Bilbo asked, indignant.

“As cute as this flirting is, can we leave now?” Ferembras interjected dryly as he stepped out of the shadows with Aldagrim’s help.

In the dim light, Bilbo could see the dried blood on Ferembras’s face. His cousin was clearly dizzy judging by his gait and tight hold on his brother’s shoulder.

“Dori!” Thorin turned and stepped aside for the strong dwarf to enter the room. “Are you able to carry Master Took here?”

“Of course.” Dori strapped his weapon onto his person and easily picked up the smaller being.

“Great, I’m a damsel.” Ferembras muttered as they exited the cell.

“Aye, and a pretty one at that.” Bofur chimed in from the front of the group with a wink.

“Enough.” Thorin moved to the back. “Bofur, lead us out of here.”

Bilbo looked around and realized that the entire company had managed to escape. He dropped back as they began to move until he was right next to Thorin.

“How did you all get out of there?” The hobbit huffed as he jogged to keep up with the group.

“Legolas and Elladan managed to shoot the Great Goblin before anyone realized that we were there.” Thorin answered. “Dwalin and I charged in which gave the company enough of a distraction to go for their weapons. Nori was able to get to his pack this time and apparently he has been experimenting with flashbangs and other explosive materials. I think that last time his pack must have been lost when we fell into the trap under the cave. We managed to recover a few of our packs before we made our way to get you.”

Bilbo could feel his eyebrows approaching his hairline. “He had explosive materials in his pack and yet we all managed to survive the fall last time?”

“I can only imagine that his pack went over the edge of the walkway.” Thorin’s eyes roamed around the tunnel as they continued to keep pace with the rest of the company.

“How are we getting out of here?” Bilbo asked, stumbling slightly.

“Bofur is leading the way. His stone sense is the best of all of us.” Thorin helped Bilbo by grabbing hold his elbow.

The company had gone down an adjoining tunnel and Bofur stopped them, holding up the ighlmek sign for ‘quiet’. They stood still as their miner placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment, he nodded and they continued left down another tunnel.

“How are we avoiding the goblins?” Bilbo said quietly to the dwarf king.

“Last time, we were following Gandalf’s lead and we charged through the heart of the goblin kingdom.” Thorin nodded towards the front. “We don’t have the wizard to help us and the Goblin King is dead. We have to do this our way.”

Bilbo nodded before concentrating on staying with the company. After a few minutes, Bofur had them stop again and made a few hand signals that were carried down the line.

“We have to pass through a smaller cavern before we can get to a tunnel that leads out of here.” Thorin whisper to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded and the company entered the cavern as quietly as they could. It was dimly lit and apparently empty as they walked through it. Bilbo could see the many levels and tunnel openings that made the cavern look like a beehive.

They had made it halfway across the cavern when Legolas let loose an arrow, killing a goblin guard. A second goblin screeched from inside the tunnel they had been patrolling, alerting other patrols. 

“Run!” Thorin pushed Bilbo in front of him as they sprinted through the cavern and into one more tunnel.  
Bilbo followed his dwarves, one eye on his cousin in Dori’s arms. He concentrated on the loud beating of his heart as they tried to outrun the screeching goblins behind them.

“I see sunlight!” Ori called from just in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo swallowed hard, trying not to let the small balloon of hope distract him. Ori’s call had put an extra push to their flight and soon, Bilbo could make out the light as well. Though it was only a few minutes, the tunnel seemed to go on forever until the dwarves, elves and hobbits finally burst out of the mountain and into the trees.

“Keep going!” Thorin shouted from the back of the group. “We do not know how close Azog and his ilk are.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Thorin finally called for the company to halt, realizing that the sun was about to go down. He watched, heart heavy as most of the company dropped where they stood, intent on making use of thier momentary rest. Balin wandered over to take a seat nex to him. Legolas, Elladan and Bilbo trailing behind him.

“What are we to do now?” Legolas sighed as he settled down as well.

“We are on the wrong side of the mountain.” Balin couldn’t help but rub the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. 

Thorin sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. “We cannot risk going back to the pass. They are likely still hunting us and to turn around now would risk us running directly into their arms.”

“The Gap of Rohan is our only hope of making it to the other side of the mountains.” Elladan frowned as he worked on fixing his few braids.

“It was something that we had considered but it would have added quite a bit of time to our travels.” Balin pointed out. “The Pass and traveling through Mirkwood were the fastest routes to the Erebor. We run the risk of not making it to the mountain in time.”

“There is one more passage through the mountains we could try.” Bilbo spoke softly from his spot next to Thorin.

“We will not be attempting Khazad-dum, if that is what you are suggesting.” Thorin scowled at the thought.

Bilbo shook his head, distracting Thorin with the wave of his curls. “I mean there is another pass.”

“Do you think that passage still exists?” Aldagrim spoke up from his spot nearby. He had been lounging in the grass but made to sit up and moved closer to the group.

Bilbo shrugged. “Either way we will need to pass it if we are to go to the Gap of Rohan.”

“Which pass do you speak of?” Elladan’s head cocked to the side, confusion clear.

“The Gladden River Pass.” Bilbo winced as he dug a rock out from under his thigh. “Hobbits didn’t always live in the Shire. Our history books tell of what we call the Wandering Days. It was said that we were originally from the Upper Vales of the Anduin but when darkness started to grow in Dol Guldur and men began settling nearby, the Hobbits left. We settled in various places before finally staying in the Shire away from the rest of the world.”

“There was also the thought that some of the Stoors may have returned to the Vale but was never confirmed.” Aldagrim added as he stretched out on the ground once more.  
Everyone was silently watchin Thorin as he thought over all of their options.

“We will make for the Gladden River Pass. From there we will decide which path to take but we have to make it over the Misty Mountains before anything else. Get some rest, we leave at daybreak. Just in case, do not unpack and no fires tonight.” Thorin straightened. “I’ll take first watch. Dwalin you take second.”

He watched as the company begin to settle down in their family groups, his own nephews settled near by. Satisfied that they were listening, he stood and motioned for Bilbo to  
follow him to the treeline. They entered the trees, just out of sight of the company when Thorin turned around.

“Are you hurt?” Biblo’s eyes widened in suprise at Thorin’s urgent tone.

Thorin couldn’t help himself as he placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders and visually inspected him.

“Are you sure? There is no bleeding?” Thorin turned Bilbo around abruptly, checking for any injuries.

“No.” Bilbo smiled faintly as he was turned around once more and let Thorin gently cup his face and inspect his head.

“Those filthy goblins didn’t do anything to you when they separated you from the company?” Thorin’s frown deepened as he returned his hands to Bilbo’s shoulders.  
Bilbo placed his hands on Thorin’s face and stepping into his embrace. “Thorin, I am fine. They didn’t do anything more than roughly throw me into the cell. I promise, I am not injured.”

Thorin sagged as he sighed in relief and tucked the hobbit further into his body. The two stood there for a moment, breathing as one before Bilbo pulled back. Thorin made to pull away completely but stilled as Bilbo tugged at him. He couldn’t help but smile at the small frown on Bilbo’s face.

“Are you injured?” Bilbo asked, rather cross.

“I am fine, ghivashel.” Thorin chuckled.

The two stared at each other for a moment, Bilbo’s frown fading away. Thorin raised his hand to Bilbo’s cheek, reveling in the smooth skin.

He was startled from his thoughts when Bilbo’s spoke wryly.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Chuckling again, Thorin leaned forward and finally kissed his One.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Dwalin sighed as he walked away from the camp, needing a few moments to himself now that they were in relative safety. He didn’t go very far, just enough not to be seen and leaned against a tree as he concentrated on breathing deep. There hadn’t been enough time for him to process the memories that had yet to happen running through his brain. He tensed and found himself in a fighting stance when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. Nori stood there, hands raised and waited as Dwalin relaxed.

“I came to make sure you were alright.” Nori sound unsure as he moved forward until he was right in front of Dwalin.

This close, Dwalin could see the attempts that Nori had made to right his hair after their ordeal over the past few days.

“I’m fine.” Dwalin wince at his gruff response and looked away from the redhead.

“You didn’t seem fine before we entered the mountains.” Nori fiddled with one of the buckles on Dwalin’s front. “You look like you had seen a ghost when we were in the middle of the fight.”

Dwalin took a deep breath before he looked down at his One. “Do you remember?”

Nori frowned, still fiddling with the buckle. “Remember what?”

“The quest. Erebor.” Dwalin leaned back against the tree and Nori moved forward again. “Us afterwards?”

“Were they fun memories?” Nori smirked before shaking his head. “I know that this is apparently our second time reliving all of this but I haven’t gotten my own memories back yet.”

Dwalin breathed in sharply as Nori placed both of his hands on the larger dwarf’s chest and leaned in closer for a kiss.

In a second, Dwalin moved and turned them around so that Nori was up against the tree. The smirk disappeared when Nori realized that Dwalin wasn’t amused.

“They were wonderful memories.” Dwalin swallowed hard. “And terrible. You died in my arms, many years from now.”

Dwalin stepped back from Nori, who’s blank face and stilled body betrayed his shock.

“You don’t know yet what this was.” Dwalin looked away. “What this means to me.”

“So tell me.” Dwalin could hear the slight tremor in Nori’s voice.

Dwalin looked back at him. “You are my One, Nori.”

The two dwarves stared at each other for a moment before Nori stepped away from the tree and bolted in the direction of their camp.

Dwalin trembled as he pushed away the hurt, wondering if he was always destined to watch his One run from him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Elrohir sighed in relief as they entered the trees of Lothlorien. He certainly enjoyed Gandalf’s company when he was a visitor in Rivendell but their trip was not one of leisure and they had ridden as though fell beasts were following them.

“Halt!” Elrohir pulled his horse to a stop as they were surrounded by Lorien elves.

“Hail, Marchwarden!” Gandalf bowed to the blonde elf from his saddle.

Haldir inclined his head towards the wizard before turning to Elrohir. “What brings you to LothLorien, Elrohir? My Lady said to expect Mithrandir but not you.”

The brunette sighed. “I have come with an important matter to discuss with my father, Haldir. Unfortunately, my friend, time is of the essence.”

“Of course.” Haldir nodded. “Come.”

Within the hour, Elrohir found himself following behind Gandalf as they climbed up the stairs to the meeting hall where they found Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Radagast. 

“Ah, Mithrandir.” Galadriel glided forward to grasped the wizard’s hands.

“My Lady.” Gandalf bowed his head, a smile overtaking his wizened face.

“Elrohir.” Elrond rose from his chair. “Is everything alright? Where is Elladan?”

“I have some important news, father.” Elrohir said as he bowed to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. “It can wait until after.”

Galadriel studied the young elf. “Stay. I fear that your news is intertwined with the events that we have discovered.”

Elrohir bowed his head and followed them as they returned to the stone table in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr Reach4thesky where you will get a preview of the next chapter AND some random Hobbit drabbles as well! I have had a few small ideas that involve Fili written there so stop reading this and go check those out!
> 
> <3 Ta!


	21. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Things have been pretty insane. Had to bring my car in again a few more times for an engine check and had to throw more money at the stupid thing. I can't wait to get a new car!
> 
> This is the final chapter of Reclaiming Erebor...Again! We are moving onto a new section in the series so stay tuned for "A New Path". Don't forget you can get sneak peeks on Tumblr! Reach4theSky.tumblr.com 
> 
> Love to all and Happy Belated 4th of July for my US readers! Hope you had as much fun as I did even if you have restrictions on fireworks like we do in CT lol. 
> 
> Happy Reading :)

The council was silent when Elrohir finished explaining the presence of Thorin Oakenshield’s company in Rivendell and his request to send them aid. Lady Galadriel had encouraged him to speak his piece first to Gandalf’s consternation. Not once was he interrupted as he explained how his brother had gone with them to reclaim the mountain as well as Thorin and his company being granted a second chance. 

“How did you come by all that information?” Gandalf frowned at the young elf.

“Thorin came to us.” Elrohir answered tiredly. “He tried to hide the second chance he was granted but there was a little incident that revealed that Legolas is also reliving this life. His life is tied to Gimli, son of Gloin. After that they told us everything.”

“Why did your brother join them if that their intention was to wake the dragon?” Elrond asked.

“Samli.” Elrohir answered, knowing that his kin would remember the dwarven lass. “I intend to join them as well but I needed to discuss with you the possibility of gathering our warriors and making for the mountain. Or at the very least, supplies that will help them last the winter. The chances are that Thranduil will not be so willing to trade with them and the men that still live in Esgaroth have little to begin with.”

“There is more to this than waking the dragon and a battle, is there not?” Galadriel’s sharp gaze made Elrohir feel like an elfling.

“Bilbo finds a Ring.” Elrohir nervously looked to his face. “The Ring.” 

Stunned silence reigned as everyone at the table tried to digest this news.

“What of the necromancer?” Elrond gestured to the wrapped package on the table top in front of Radagast.

“Necromancer?” Gandalf asked, his frown deepening with every passing second.

Radagast leaned forward and unwrapped it to unveil the weapon inside before covering it once Gandalf had inspected it.

“This is most troubling.” Gandalf sat back in his seat.

“Is this all connected?” Elrohir asked, his thoughts on his brother.

“It is possible.” Elrond answered. 

“It is probable, you mean.” Gandalf leaned forward. “If the Ring is found, the chances that Sauron is back is high. I believe that this sword belongs to one of the Nine.”

“How can we know for sure?” Radagast was pale as he contemplated Gandalf’s theory.

“One of us needs to inspect their tombs.” Gandalf insisted.

“No.” Galadriel said sharply. “If the necromancer is who we fear, the Nine will be with him. We must go to Dol Guldur.”

“I agree, My Lady.” Elrond inclined his head. “It would take too much time to travel from LothLorien to the tombs in Rhudar.”

“What of Erebor?” Elrohir frowned. "Should I return home and ready supplies for the dwarves?"

“We shall aid Erebor.” Galadriel rose from the table. “I will call for Haldir and we shall ready ourselves to march to Erebor’s aid. While he gives a call to arms and gathers supplies, the White Council will investigate Dol Guldur.” 

Gandalf looked around the table. “My Lady, where is Saruman?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle as he helped Bilbo steady himself after tripping once again.

“I thought you only had a problem inside the mountain where you can’t see.” Thorin said, a small grin threatening to show.

Bilbo huffed and straightened his waistcoast. “In the tunnels I cannot see. I was simply lost in my thoughts and didn’t see the hole until it was too late.”

“What had you thinking so hard?” Thorin glanced back at his company as they trailed behind him.

“My cousins.” Bilbo frowned as he continued to walk next to Thorin. “They have the Ring. I’m not sure what we will be able to do with it. Clearly someone who works for Sauron or perhaps Sauron himself remembers. Azog was waiting for us on the path and the Goblin King was expecting you to be with us. Something is not right and I’m not sure what is going to happen next.”

“We knew that eventually we would not be able to tell what some next.” Thorin responded. “We have changed quite a bit since this began. You’re grandmother also changed things when she better equiped and trained your Bounders.”

Bilbo sighed. “I suppose you’re right. I just wish would have been as easy as simply repeating the whole journey again and changing the bigger events.”

“You do not think our first encounter in Goblin Town was a bigger event?” Thorin raised his eyebrow at the hobbit. “There was a lot of change in that whole encounter.”

“It was but at the same time, dealing with the dragon was a much bigger event.” Bilbo glared at him before returning his gaze to the uneven ground.

Thorin hummed distractedly. “Do you hear a river?”

He called for his company to halt, straining to hear. Eventually when everyone stopped moving, the rush of the river was easier to pinpoint and a cheer went up from the group. They moved quickly after that, hoping to set up camp by the river before the sun set. 

Within the hour, the company finally arrived at the river. They collapsed at the waters edge, drinking their fill while Thorin sent Fili and Kili to scout for a spot to camp. It wasn’t long before they returned with news of a clearing nearby. The weary dwarves, elves and hobbits managed to keep moving long enough to set up camp.

Thorin noted Bombur and Bofur carrying their cooking pot to the river for water to start a stew as Bilbo came over to sit next to him on the log that he had claimed. He also watched a few of the dwarves rustled around in their packs before heading to the river to wash up. 

“Hopefully we will be able to rest for a few days.” Bilbo said in leiu of a greeting as he settled next to the dwarf.

Thorin felt Bilbo place his hand nearby and he chuckled before taking the hobbit’s hand in his own. “I would like for us to move farther down the river but I plan on resting for a day at least. We managed to get away without any serious injuries other than your cousin Ferumbras.”

“He is doing well enough.” Bilbo sighed as he looked to his cousins who were being looked over by Oin.

The hobbit gave his dwarf a shy smile when Thorin raise their joined hands and gave Bilbo’s a kiss. He looked away as a blush grew until the tips of his ears were bright red.

“That is a good color on you, Master Baggins.” Thorin couldn’t help but tease.

He laughed when Bilbo bumped their shoulders in retaliation. “Keep that up and you won’t ever be able to see how far down that blush goes, dwarf.”

Thorin’s eyebrows shot up as he eyed the reddening skin around Bilbo’s collar. “If that is the prize, I can certainly promise to be on my best behavior.”

Before Bilbo could respond, a shout went from the river bank. The two quickly made their way over to find Bofur helping a sopping wet Bombur out of the river. Bifur was shaking his head and muttering to himself as he dragged the cooking pot out of the water.

“What happened?” Thorin asked, exasperatedly.

“Bombur slipped on a rock and he just happened to be standing close to a drop off.” Legolas’s frown eased as Bofur and Bombur made their way back to shore.  
“They are alright, it was just quite a surprise.”

Thorin frowned as Bombur’s stare seemed to be unfocused and had to settle for Oin rushing forward to check him over.

“Um, Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice wavered a bit from behind Thorin.

The dwarf king turned around and his stomach dropped when he was faced with a line of hobbits and a few unknown creatures with their bows drawn on the company, including those still at their camp that was still in sight. One hobbit in particular was only standing a few feet away from Bilbo, arrow pointed at his chest. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Galadriel’s mind was racing as she stepped down to her viewing pool. There were so many different pieces that had yet to fit together and it was frustrating that she could not see. The mystery of Saruman’s disappearance ate at her. Upon leaving Rivendell, Elrond had sent a message to Saruman’s tower where the white wizard spent most of his time recently and they had not heard anything in return. She had tried numerous times to connect with him telepathically, hoping that he was in range and nothing but silence met her attempts. 

Resting her hands on the stone basin, she peered into the pool. A small frown marred her face as she stared only at her reflection. There were times of course that the future was not for her to see and in her distraction, had not realized that her grandson had followed her. In that moment, she sensed his presence and turned to see him standing at the top of the stairs.

“Come.” She held her hand out to him in welcome and watched as he warily stepped down.

Elrohir had not once set foot in this part of the palace, knowing full well that the pranks that he pulled with his brother would have very serious consequences had they damaged any of their grandmother’s things. After the meeting of the White Council had convened, he had felt a strong urge to follow his grandmother. As it was, he was very careful not to touch anything as he stepped into Galadriel’s embrace. After a moment, she pulled away and guided him closer to the pool.

“Sometimes, it is not my place to see where the pathway leads.” The hair on the back of his neck rose, having never heard Galadriel speak in such a serious and powerful manner. “Tonight it may very well be yours.”

Elrohir hesitated and looked to her. For a moment, her gaze softened as she silently reassured him before turning her gaze to the pool and waited. Taking a deep breath Elrohir turned and leaned over the pool. He froze as the water rippled and his reflection disappeared.

 

_Elrohir looked around the field under a large tree and noted the black plumes of smoke rising in the air. Looking closer, he realized that the surrounding hills had round doors in them although there was no sign of the hobbits that lived in these lands. Many of those doors were broken and smoke rose from the few windows he could see._

_He moved quickly towards the direction of the larger amount of smoke and at the top of the hill he stopped in horror. Where there was once a large expanse of woods and farms, now there were embers. In the distance he could see the path to Bree and the scores of Orcs that were causing as much destruction to their surroundings as possible._

_Rushing forward, he noted the unmoving bodies of Orcs and hobbits alike scattered across the fields. Heart in his throat, he looked around to see if he could find any living hobbits. ___

_He heard a triumphant roar from over the next hill and as he made it to the top, he fell to his knees when he saw a large pale Orc holding the head of the hobbit he knew to be the Thain. Behind him was a group of battle-weary hobbits, chained and watching in horror. ___

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elrohir gasped as he ripped himself from the basin. He managed to catch himself before he crumpled to the floor and heavily leaned on the low wall surrounding the viewing pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that?” He could barely catch his breath as he tried to calm his racing heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That is the change brought on by Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins.” Galadriel placed on hand on the basin, staring at her reflection once again. “You mentioned that Azog the Defiler would hunt them down and bring an army to the mountain. Instead, they will march on the Shire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
